


Strange and Ineffable

by NebulaEyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Romance, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Emotional Crowley (Good Omens), Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes
Summary: It starts in a Garden, but that doesn't mean this story ends there. When they try to look for shelter from the first thunderstorm, Crowley instinctively protects Aziraphale from a bolt of lightning sent by God Herself. The years after that, Aziraphale and Crowley grow closer without either of them really realizing it. It seems to get these two to realize it, it'll take 6,000 years of pining, the end of the world, God, and Crowley's daughter. Wait...WHAT!?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first M with this pairing. Have mercy! I hope you enjoy!

As the first thunderstorm and rain continued to rage on, Aziraphale twitched his wing as it was beginning to grow tired. "How long do you think this...erm..."

"Storm." Crawley offered as he looked up at the white wing above him. It was doing a perfect job of keeping the water off of him, but he could see the muscles in the wings starting to get sore. That alone was enough to tell him that he wasn't stretching his wings out every day, causing him to let out a sympathetic sigh. In Hell, there wasn't much room for breathing, and the other demons that still had their wings, got others to remove them. The sight of it nearly made him sick, so he just pretended he didn't have any wings. It hurt, but it was doable. Now, that he was out though, it felt like he was never in Hell. However, the feeling of being a demon still lingered, and he knew it would always linger, but that didn't mean the angel had to suffer for it. "I remember God saying...before the Fall...that this would be a storm, or rather...a thunderstorm. You see...the light streaks and even flashes of light are called lightning, and the sound the light produces is called thunder. The dark things overhead are called storm clouds. They're like normal white clouds, but with storms in them. The water falling on us is called rain, and if you're wing is getting tired, perhaps you should rest it."

"Oh, but what if it's Holy Water!?"

Crawley's eyes went comically wide as his head whipped around to look at the angel. "Why should you care? I'm the one that tempted Eve to eat the apple. Surely you know that. I mean...I did slither up here." He was already flabbergasted and completely intrigued by the angel that gave away a flaming sword to two creatures who would have to learn on instinct alone how to use it, and he did so without question, without consulting God, without telling God, and he was still standing with pure white wings.

Aziraphale stammered for a moment, unsure what to say. All he could basically tell him was that it was instinct, that there was a strong pull in his grace telling him to do so. To care. There was something telling him to feel sorry for the fallen angel standing next to him and the fact that he didn't seem like at all what he had expected for a demon, but he wasn't about to say any of that to him. "It seemed like the right thing to do." He decided to answer, and he honestly felt that his answer encompassed everything he thought and felt.

"Right...the right thing to do." The demon nodded with a slight smile. "Aziraphale, put your wing down, I'll be fine. It's not Holy Water."

From hearing his name alone, Aziraphale did as he was asked with a furrowed brow. "Did we um..." He tried to look at the demon for any recognizable features. "...did we know each other?"

"No." He grinned. "We did not." He then hovered his black wing over Aziraphale, stunning the angel into looking up with a slightly dropped jaw. "We should get out of the storm. It's only going to get worse."

"Why don't you just go back to Hell?" He questioned, but he quickly realized it came out as more of a harsh and agitated tone.

"I could ask the same of you." He stated, seemingly ignoring the harsh tone the angel had accidentally emitted. "My answer is because I am now stationed on Earth. They want someone to watch over the humans. Tempt them. Get them into as much trouble with God as possible. Now, come on, it's starting to really pound."

"B-But...where will go for shelter?"

"There's a cave in the Garden. I think She meant it for them for when the first Thunderstorm would hit, but well, yeah...you know the rest. C'mon. It's on high enough ground. We won't get flooded or anything. Keep in mind, I'm not forcing or even tempting you. It would work out for both of us individually. I'm not looking to gain anything from it except for the shelter from the cave. Either come or don't, but I have no desire to be a snake again unless I really have to." He spread his wings wide, unfurling them, and taking his right wing away from the angel's head. He shook them slightly before gracefully lifting himself into the air with one fluid flap of his wings before spiraling down, wrapping his wings against him only to spread them once again to gracefully glide over Eden at a low level beneath the tree line.

As he did this, Aziraphale watched with awe and astonishment written on his face. He knew for a fact that even before all of the angels fell, he had never watched anyone fly as gracefully or as beautifully as the demon just now. He immediately took off and raced after Crawley with a pounding heart and growing curiosity. Once he caught up with him, he saw Crawley's serpent like eyes glance at him, widen, and then they crinkled upwards as he let out an honest and joyful laugh. "What are you laughing about?" He shouted through the rain.

"I knew you'd come! C'mon, not much further now!" He continued to laugh as he sped up his flying, which Aziraphale wasn't aware was possible, because he was already flying as fast as he could.

"Wait!" He shouted, straining his wings to try and catch up. "You're going to too fast! Crawley! You're going to fast for me, Crawley!"

At his plea, Crawley looked back at him, slowed, and once he was able to catch up, flew at a pace that would suit him. "Better?"

"Yes!" He huffed out as he turned to look at Crawley, who then for some reason grew instantly alarmed just before grabbing the angel's arm, pulling him close to his body, and wrapping his large black wings around his entire body, forcing his own white wings to do the same. There was a flash of light, a piercing crackle of a noise that was only dulled by Crawley's own cries of pain as they were shot out of the sky and practically thrown to the ground.

Not waiting for questions, Crawley quickly unwrapped Aziraphale, pulled the angel up, and with his hand in Aziraphale's, ran to the cave that was just in front of them now. When they were finally in the cave, Crawley immediately sat Aziraphale down and started looking him over. "Are you...alright? It...didn't touch...you did it?" He breathed out through his pain, but as he felt a wave of pain surge through him, he held a hand to where his soul rested in his core and hissed loudly. He let out a few heavy breaths trying to will away the pain, to see if it hit Aziraphale, and it seemed to. "Oh...it...got you too..."

His eyes wide with panic and concern, Aziraphale quickly looked down and noticed he was bleeding as well, but not nearly as bad as the demon. "Crawley..." He quickly said. "Lower the...top part...of your robe, please."

He let out a wry chuckle, shaking his head. "Doesn't...matter. I'm...damned...either way."

"Let me." He whispered out, his plea echoing throughout the entire cave. He then remembered that there was a door just outside the cave, so he miracled it shut, as well as conjuring a small ball of light.

"A-Aren't...aren't your lot gonna...know 'bout you...doing miracles like...that?"

"I'm hoping...God...doesn't let them...know. Now, please...do as I...ask."

He nodded his head, complying to the angel, and through hisses of pain and shaky movements, he managed to disrobe the top half of his robes, but he had to miracle them to go through his wings, which was strange. However, what was even stranger was that he wasn't discorporated. "H-How am I still...here?"

"I don't know...how I'm still here...either, but...I'm not...going to complain." He stated as he moved closer to Crawley. He surveyed the damage and winced as he noticed the jagged burn, but was relieved to see that it didn't leave too big of a hole. No bigger than the one in his own core, but the lightning didn't go all the way through him.

"L-Lightning...isn't...supposed to go...through you...like that." Crawley huffed out. "It's energy. P-Pure energy...and...light and heat."

"Maybe it's...Her doing. It pierced me...as well...but it...didn't go all the way...through." Aziraphale gave a momentary wince to the pain in his core as he steadied his hands over Crawley's chest. "God...let me...heal him...and don't...let them notice."

"Aziraphale! D-Don't!" Crawley cried out, but it was too late, the mixture of pure white and sky blue light was hovering around Aziraphale's hands, and he could feel his wound healing and closing on both the back and front of his core. Once he was healed, he noticed how the angel started swaying and made to quickly catch him, wincing at the pain his wings still suffered. "Alright, your turn now." He breathed out as he crossed his legs and started to lay the angel's head in his lap with his body and feet facing straight away from him. It was a bit awkward, but it's what he could do. He could still tell the angel was corporeal, but he was completely unconscious from healing him. "Time to repay the favor." He grinned as he gently hovered his hand with his long slender fingers over the bleeding and burned wound, emitting a soft emerald green light, healing it slowly and carefully. Once Aziraphale was healed, he was still sleeping, but that was fine with Crawley. He gently petted the angels hair as he felt a warmth he never thought he would feel again, and it was coming from Aziraphale's light. "God? Is that you?"

**"You protected an angel with your own body and wings."** She stated matter-of-factly, her voice confirmation enough for the demon.

"I did." He nodded as he gently continued to card his slender fingers through cloud soft curls.

**"Why?"** She asked in a gentle tone. It wasn't angry, confused, concerned, or anything similar. It was simply kind.

"Honestly...I don't know. I...I just couldn't let him get hit. He...He was kind to me. He sheltered me from the rain, fearing it may have been Holy Water, and before that, he spoke with me. He didn't smite me, nor did he express any...real hatred or disgust for me. Then...he healed me."

**"I know."**

"Right...so why are you asking why I protected him?" He asked with a calm tone, never ending his movements through the angels' soft hair.

**"To see if you would answer honestly. That lightning...was me."**

"Of course it was." He groaned out. "Any particular reason why you're trying to damn him too? Is it because he talked with me?"

**"No, you misunderstand."**

"Apparently I tend to do that a lot lately when it comes to you." He argued with a pointed glare at the light. "I did nothing wrong!" He whispered at the light once he realized his voice had gotten a bit louder than he had intended. "I asked questions, but not the same questions Lucifer asked! I asked about the humans, but not out of disgust or dislike! I went to Lucifer to try and convince him to stop fighting with you! I wanted him to see that the humans could have potential! I wanted him to see that they could learn and create if given the opportunity, which is what you wanted to give them! I tried to-" He immediately stopped as he watched the light disappear briefly before reappearing with God Herself standing next to it and in front of him. She wore a long white dress with short sleeves and a transparent cape of sorts that was clasped to the top edges of her dress, but in a way that you wouldn't notice it was unless you were looking, and it was covered in stardust. Her hair that was similar to his own style, but much cleaner, softer, and was a pure white, framed her ivory pale face as her pure sapphire eyes patiently bore into his soul.

**"I know."** She breathed out as she moved to sit down next to him. **"I know."** She repeated with a quieter voice.

"I never asked to be a demon." He sniffed as he looked down at Aziraphale. "You won't tell me why you did this to me, will you?" He choked out as he turned to look at her, eyes beginning to burn from the wetness growing in them. "I...I loved you, Mother, and you...you..."

**"I love you too, my sweet Raven."** She smiled at him, but that made it worse, because Crawley was able to see the sadness in her eyes.

"Why are you sad?" He asked with a tilt of his head, his heart aching at seeing her in such a state.

**"You were all my children."** She sighed out with a shaky breath. **"It hurt to do it, but I couldn't watch the others kill each other."**

"But I didn't fight!" He stated with a silent and hidden plea. "I never asked for this!"

**"I know."** She nodded before looking at Aziraphale. **"My sweet Raven, can you tell me if you were happy in Heaven?"**

"Far happier than in Hell." He grumbled, but knew She heard it loud and clear.

**"You haven't stopped petting his hair."** She chuckled lightly, flitting her gaze up at him with a knowing smile, that he had no idea what it was there for.

"I know." He smirked as he copied her repeated words.

**"Fair enough."** She nodded with another slight chuckle. **"My sweet Raven...I have many purposes for you. I will not tell you my reasoning for felling you, but I will tell you that I know you did nothing wrong."**

"That...that almost makes it worse!" He wanted to scream, to shout, to get angry, but the angel was sleeping so peacefully in his lap, and he wasn't about to disturb that.

**"Be that as it may, that's the way it is. Do as you will with your new life, but be wary. Angels and demons alike will be keeping an eye on the both of you. I will be stationing Aziraphale on Earth just as you are stationed on Earth. No, I will not tell you why. Also, you must be careful that the demons or angels see that you are capable of compassion or love."**

"Why?"

**"You will be destroyed if they find out."**

"Well, couldn't you just stop it?"

**"I could, yes, but your life is your own now. You have to be responsible for it just as Adam and Eve are responsible for their lives now. Your decisions will shape your actions. I'm not going to hold your hand, My Raven."**

"You never did." He smirked with a knowing look as he held out his hand.

She let out a soft breath of air through her nose as a smile twitched on her lips. She gently took his hand, holding it softly. **"This is different from what I meant and you know it. No need to be smart."**

"Why, Mother!" He scoffed, feigning insult. "I am appalled you would think such a thing!"

**"Yeah, okay."** She giggled lightly before letting out a content sigh. **"Look..."** She started with a slightly saddened look in her eyes once again. **"...you also can't call me Mother anymore. There will be a time when you can again, and you'll know when, trust that, but for now, you can't call me that. You have to call me God or the Almighty or just refer to me as 'She'. There were only certain angels that were allowed to call me that. You know that. I can't have Hell figuring out who you were."**

"Fair enough." He nodded reluctantly, but then a questioned flashed across his mind at the same time he heard thunder sound overhead. "Let me ask you something though. What happened in that lightning strike. You've told me of the storms you were going to create, and that isn't how..."

**"You're right."** She interrupted. **"That's not how lightning works, but it's how I made it work. I was going to connect the two of you with it. Make it to where you could sense where the other was, but you increased the connection ten fold."**

"H-How!? Didn't you know I would do that!?"

**"Actually, no. You surprised me, but you always did that when you were helping me to build the stars. So, we shall see what becomes of this. You should at the very least be able to sense where he is."**

"Wait, but he's an angel and I'm a demon."

**"Yes. Glad you can seem to remember that****."** She smiled.

He enjoyed the moments that they used to banter back and forth. This was nice. This was familiar. However, he knew this was something demons weren't meant to have, but he was having it. So, with a tightness in his chest he carefully questioned, "Will I still be able to speak with you? Like this? Or even with your light?"

**"No, unfortunately. Nothing so in the open. I may visit you in dreams to check in on you, the humans, and Aziraphale. The angels don't want to get too close to the humans anymore. They'll still love them, but not in a way that I had hoped. They'll still do as I asked, but not with the conviction I had envisioned. They won't say it, but a lot of them believe that the humans are to blame for the others falling. A lot of them believe that if I hadn't made humans, then Lucifer wouldn't have lashed out and they wouldn't have lost their soulmates or siblings. They hope I don't know those facts, but I do and I'll allow it, because they are grieving, and since they are immortal in age, they'll likely mourn for a long time. However, I won't allow that to get in the way of my plans. I believe they know that at least."**

"Yeah, speaking of which, Aziraphale said the Great Plan was Ineffable."

**"Ineffable...by definition...you can't know it."** She smirked with a knowing look in her eyes that said it had something to do or it was something that would be said in the far future, which silently told him that he would eventually know, but she wasn't going to say anything about it now.

"Fine. Keep your secrets." He huffed out. "And why do you keep calling me your raven?"

**"Because, you have the wings of a Raven, they're just MUCH larger. Not only that, but your hair used to be just as black as your wings, but with stardust sprinkled throughout it. Now, it's a lovely scarlet. Like the bottom of a deep sunset."** She looked down at their hands and let out a soft sympathetic sigh. **"My Raven, I can't promise that you'll like or agree with my plans. In fact, you may despise a lot of them, because I have more than just the Great Plan and the Ineffable Plan, but I love you, and I hope you never lose that fact."**

"Wouldn't you know if I would?"

She looked up at him with a sad smile and shook her head. **"No. You have free will just as all of my angels do now. Your emotions, your actions, your breath, your body, your heart, your powers, your mind, and your soul are to do with what you wish."**

"So...will I get punished for...um..." He looked down at Aziraphale with a quizzical expression.

**"Your actions will have consequences."** She breathed out with another knowing look, but somehow a neutral expression as well. **"There are GOOD and BAD consequences. Like I said. Your actions are your own and you are responsible for them. Your decisions will be your own. I will not give you all the answers. However, I will tell you that if you pray, or call out to me...I will hear you. I just may not answer you, but I'll hear you all the same. Now..."** She breathed out as she slowly let go of his hand to stand. **"...with that information, I leave you. Try and remember everything I've told you. Keep my words close even if you don't quite understand them. Farewell, My Raven."**

The glowing light flashed brilliantly before settling, but God was no longer in the cave, leaving Crawley's mind reeling. Not enjoying the feeling, he decided to focus back on Aziraphale, who was starting to wake up. "Oh..." The angel groaned as he started bringing a hand slowly to his head. "...my head..." He blinked a few times before tilting his head slightly to look up at Crawley. When he did though, his eyes widened in shock. "I'm in your lap."

Crawley let out a slight chuckle as he felt an amused warmth in his chest. "Good to see your brain works. You were out for quite some time."

Aziraphale furrowed his brow at him before slowly moving his head to look at his core, where he noticed that there was a distinct wound missing. "You...healed me."

"That I did." Aziraphale tried to get up, but he winced in pain, holding his aching head. "Just lay down. It's alright. The storm is still going. You're in no condition to go up to heaven right now. If you did, they would ask you why you're in such a state, and then you'll have to explain that you were standing next to me, a demon and the first tempter, and that you didn't thwart me let alone smite me. Just lay back down."

"You're a demon..." He huffed out through pained pants. "...I don't..."

"Just relax, Aziraphale. Don't strain yourself." The last sentence wasn't said as a quip or a jab, it was genuine advice, and the angel heard every ounce of intention in it.

"Why are you being kind?" He asked as he listened to his advice and tried to relax a bit, but it was hard to do when you were trapped in a cave, weak, and at the mercy of a demon, but he tried anyway.

"Coming from the angel that healed me and then passed out from overexerting himself?" Crawley snorted out a laugh, but then realized he had somehow at some point started gently running his fingers through his hair again. He stopped abruptly, but carefully so as not to tug on the curls.

"Why did you stop?" Aziraphale questioned before he could stop himself. His own words caused him to go wide eyed with confusion. _'Why do I not want him to stop that?'_ He asked himself, but somewhere in the back of his mind the answer was, _'Because it felt nice and was actually helping to relax you.'_

"Well, because...I'm a demon, you're an angel. I highly doubt you want a demon petting your hair. It was just...something to do."

"Were you doing that while I slept?" He asked with a piqued sort of curiosity enveloping his chest.

"Yes, if I'm to be honest, but like I said...just something to do."

Aziraphale got up, moved to sit next to the demon, I guess we'll just wait for the storm to pass then, and um...thank you for...you know...not dragging me to Hell or taking advantage of me. Thank you for healing me."

"Don't thank me, Aziraphale. I'm a demon. We don't do nice. We don't do thanks. If my people found out I healed an angel...well...I don't know, but I don't want to find out. I'm just returning the favor."

"Very well, but I am grateful."

"Hmph!" He crossed his arms, attempting to hide the grin his face wanted to wear, and to his surprise, he succeeded.


	2. Chapter 2

As Aziraphale stood in the Ark after explaining to Noah that God had wanted an angel to keep watch over him, the Ark, and the animals, he couldn't help but look out of one of the windows that Noah opened briefly. It was horrible. The clouds were practically black while light flashed across the sky, illuminating the murky midnight colored water that no doubt weighed down mothers, fathers, and children.

After Crawley's words, he couldn't stop thinking of the children and how he reacted. There was honest pain in his eyes, and although he exuded sarcasm and practically blasphemed against God and Her plans, he could clearly see the pure concern practically radiating off of him. Once it started raining, they had both looked around and watched as some humans tried to run away while others ran towards the closed Ark. However, what he saw from Crawley was infinitely more surprising, because he could've sworn he saw a singular tear dripping from the demon's right eye just before he unfurled his wings and flew off. It wouldn't matter, Aziraphale realized, if the humans saw his wings or not, because they would soon be gone, so he just made his way to the Ark like he was supposed to.

It was now the eighth day since the flood started and Noah had just taken his family into their sleeping quarters for the night. With that, he decided to go check on the animals, and look to see if they had enough food for all of the animals as well. If not, then he would miracle some food. He didn't know the exact details of how long the flood would last, but he knew it was going to be a while before they reached any kind of land or before the flood waters would recede.

After he finished his once over of all the animals, he made his way to the very bottom of the ship that was rather difficult to get to, and would only be reachable by one person at a time, but once he made it to the door, he felt the strangest thing coming from the other side of the door. He felt hope, kindness, mirth, joy, relief, worry, sadness, but mixed within every single emotion was a tendril of love. It was coming from humans, but that was impossible. He just saw the humans go to sleep and he felt hope, guilt, divinity, relief, and determination coming from them.

Placing a low-grade miracle over himself to be unseen and unheard by anyone, he slowly opened the door and carefully shut it behind him. He then quietly walked past a few crates. He heard more than a few movements scraping against the floor softly, so he turned the corner to inspect the cause of emotion and sound, and when he saw the source, he nearly collapsed from sheer shock. In the belly of the Ark there were at least twelve children younger than ten years of age, and they were being wrapped and guarded by an enormous yet familiar snake. This particular snake was MUCH larger than any snake that has or would ever live. It wrapped around the twelve soon to be asleep children with still enough room to coil itself two more times, but instead it just recoiled once before resting it's large head on the floor, its body proving a bed, pillow, and blanket to the humans.

An hour had passed and he was still gawking at the sight before him, his mind not providing any helpful information or even a voice while his legs were unmoving. He soon sensed that children were all asleep and was about to step forward when he noticed that the snake lifted its head in his direction, flicking out its forked tongue as it looked directly at him. "I know you're there. You can come here. I won't bite you." Aziraphale didn't dare move in case the serpent was just testing the air and its own thoughts, but then he heard a sigh come from the snake as he watched it shake his head in what seemed to be exasperation. "Aziraphale. Come here, pleassse. I know you're there."

Removing his miracle, he stepped forward towards the large snake that had Crawley's voice. "What are you doing here? What are they doing here?" He asked with a whisper, not wanting to wake them up, especially since he noticed there were two infants that seemed to be twins.

"I resssscued them."

"I can see that, but that doesn't answer my question. Moreover, HOW did you rescue this many, and how have Noah and the others not found you?"

"We hid from them and I placcccced a sssssilence and invissssibility barrier over ussss. Only humanssss are affected by it, but beingssss like you and me...can ssssensssse it. Assss for how I sssaved them...I know these children. They were in a village I had decccided to live in. Got tired of moving around so often sssso I ssset up shop."

"Doing what exactly?" He wondered curiously as he sat down against some crates, sensing this was going to a rather interesting conversation.

The snake flicked out his tongue as he stretched his body to Aziraphale's lap, and gently placed his large head in it. Then, almost on instinct, Aziraphale started smoothly petting the black scales that oddly felt as smooth as rose petals if not smoother. "I offered healing and medicinal herbsss."

"B-B-But that's...!" He nearly couldn't speak. It was almost unfathomable! A demon offering healing and medicine! But then again, this was the same demon that guarded him from lightning and healed him while he was unconscious rather than taking advantage of him or causing him to fall or taking him to Hell. "Why?" He asked with a shake of his head. _'Will I ever understand this demon? Surely there were ulterior motives.'_

"Why would I, a demon, ssssset up a placccce of healing and medicine? Well, there's not very many shopssss I could've opened with my knowledge and not be immediately disssscovered as a demon." He let out a slight huff that ended up sounding more like a hiss before shaking his head. "You wouldn't believe it, but a lot of the villagerssss thought my eyes were blesssssed, and after I set up shop, they sssstarted calling me a God send of some sort. Oh, the irony!"

"Wait, what do you mean by the knowledge you have? Surely you could've set up something where humans could go and corrupt themselves to you or others...something like that...what do you mean knowledge?"

"I mean the knowledge I sssstill have from heaven. It didn't just...POOF...and it'ssss gone. I ssstill remember a lot of thingssss. I know a lot about plantssss. Which are poinssssonousss and which are curesss. What you can do with which ones, and I still have the powerssss I had in Heaven, and I wassss really good at healing. Sssso...I sssset up shop assss my disssguissse. I would do temptationssss around the village without anyone sssseeing me, and I ssstill got to sssstay in one placcce. Hell called it my basssse of operationsss. Gone now though, but I remember these children. I know they're namessss, and I've told them ssstoriesss, looked after them, gotten to know them, and they've seen my eyessss and wingssss, and though I probably sssshould have corrected them...they called me an angel. It was wrong, but it wassss nicccce to hear. Bessssidesss...if I told them I wasss a demon, they wouldn't take anything from my shop and would likely kick me out of the village. Hell thought it wassss hilarious and gave me commendation for tricking an entire village into thinking I wassss an angel. They alsssso took note that I knew a lot about poisonssss and the I could tempt many cussstomersss into buying ssssuch thingssss, but I never ssssold any poisssons. They were only there when I knew Hell wassss going to show up."

"So...you opened a place of good and healing and medicine...because you wanted to?"

"Bassse of operationssss, Aziraphale. I know a lot about it, and it wasss a niccce little shop, and I got to know a lot of people and the children, but I'm still a demon through and through. I've tempted nearly the whole village into variousss thingsss...assside from the children of courssse."

"But you've healed a-a-and you've offered medicine!" He couldn't believe it, and yet...he sensed there wasn't an ounce of falseness in his words.

"That I did. Pretty good cover huh? Never ssssussspected I wasss a demon. The children though...I told them the truth before bringing them here. I wasss pretty sssure I had to if we were going to run into you. They said that sssomeone asss niccce assss me couldn't posssibly be a demon, but then I showed them me turning into a large ssssnake. They agreed that I wassss a demon, but that they...well...that they loved me anyway, and sssso now we're here."

Right, but...why do it at all? Even for a base of opperations...and even with your knowledge..."

"It was just simpler that way, Aziraphale. Besidessss, Hell doesssn't get any notificationsss about GOOD miraclessss. Sssso, I ssstayed off of the radar...mossstly."

"Crawley..." A small girl whimpered in her sleep as she seemed to be having a nightmare of sorts. Aziraphale was about to do something, but he stopped as he was rendered completely speechless as Crawley changed back into his normal form, including his wings, while he miracled animal feed to be placed underneath the children during his transformation. Once he was completely transformed back into a pale, black robed, and ebony winged demon, Crawley picked up the small child that must've been no older than five, and he gently shook her awake. "No...no..."

"Sarah...Sarah, wake up." Crawley gently coaxed. Once the girl's eyes opened, releasing the tears they were holding back, she launched herself at Crawley, who then wrapped his arms and wings around her. "That's it." He whispered as he started to pet her long chestnut colored hair. "It was just a bad dream."

"B-But i-it wasn't!" She sobbed, and as he watched this, Aziraphale felt his chest ache at the sight of a calming and nurturing Crawley. "I-It h-happened! My m-mother a-and..."

"It's alright. They're in God's hands, Sarah. Just as you are in mine right now. You're in my arms, we're on the Ark, we're surrounded by your friends, and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Cr-Crawley!?" Aziraphale croaked out in mass confusion, because he just witnessed a demon sooth a child with comforting words that her deceased parents were in GOD'S hands. He should've said...COULD'VE said anything else, but he didn't. Crawley soothed her in a way that Aziraphale thought he might sooth her.

The child gasped and gripped tightly to Crawley's wings, but he showed no sign of pain or irritation, and to Aziraphale, that was commendable, because even just the feathers alone were extremely sensitive. "Crawley! Someone else is here!"

"Yes, I know, Sarah." He chuckled low as he looked down at her, his arms still loosely around her in a comforting manner. "He's a real angel. His name is Aziraphale."

"Ezra Fell?" She questioned with a tilt of her head.

Crawley let out another chuckle before looking at the angel. "No. His name is Aziraphale. Try again."

"A...zira...fell. Aziraphale?"

"Good. Now, go say hello."

The girl nodded her head and jumped down from Crawley's lap as she slowly made her way to Aziraphale. Once there, she grinned up at him with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Hello, Aziraphale. My name is Sarah."

"H-Hello, Sarah." He stuttered out before looking at Crawley for help, but all he received as a nod of his head as if the demon were to say, 'Go ahead. Keep going.'. So, he did. "How do you know Crawley? If you don't mind my asking."

"Oh! I don't mind at all! You see, I've known him since I was a newborn. Actually, he was there to help my mother when she was in labor. I was a clumsy baby and I often got sick, but he would help me every time. He was well known throughout our entire village! He had some weird visitors every now and then, and they were a bit scary, but he never looked afraid."

"My, that does sound like him."

"Yeah..." She yawned and with that, she was placed on a horse feed bag, and miracled to sleep by Crawley.

"Crawley...what are you doing!? What are you!? You're a demon, but you're nice and good, and I just don't understand."

"Aziraphale, I don't want to repeat myself. It was just something to do. I'm a demon, we get easily bored, and if I had a base of operations, then they would stop sending me all over the blessed globe."

"So...it really was just a cover?" He asked, not understanding why he felt so disappointed. He really should've known better. It couldn't have ever been for selfless reasons, but then he wondered about the children.

"Yes. It was just a cover, but...even though I'm a demon, I draw the line at killing kids. They've done nothing wrong yet. It's wrong to condemn them for something they don't even understand. I know them. I know all of them. They act out, sure, as kids do, but they haven't been lead into temptation, haven't sinned, they haven't done anything wrong. Not worth drowning them over. I light scolding, a bit of discipline, but not drowning. If you're going to throw them out, Aziraphale, I really don't want to, but I _will_ fight you."

"A demon that doesn't want to fight an angel?" He scoffed out a laugh as he looked at all of the sleeping children. "I feel like this is a trick, but I also can sense that you're telling the truth about everything."

"I'm different." He huffed out. "Perhaps it's HER doing and all that, but I'm different. I don't like the fact that I'm different. Things would be easier if I wasn't, but well...here we are. No, I don't want to fight you. I still remember Eden. Will likely remember it forever."

A heat rushed up to Aziraphale's cheeks as his heart made a loud and ungraceful thump. "Why would you remember that?"

"An angel and a demon..." He chuckled lightly as he moved over to Aziraphale's side as they both sat down. "...we are complete opposites. Good and Evil, Light and Darkness, Black and White, Holy and Demonic. Yet, we were able to have a conversation. A decent and civil conversation. Neither of us wishing harm to the other, and we flew together! It didn't last long, but...it filled me with something I thought I might never feel again."

"What was that?" He croaked out, not wanting to break or shatter the fragile vulnerability of the moment.

"Joy." He answered simply, but there was a slight grimace on his face. "Now, I'm done talking about feelings. What are you going to do, Aziraphale? Are we going to fight or are you going to leave us be?"

"What will you do with all of them once the Ark stops?"

"I'll raise them. They've got no one else, and they know me. I'll teach them what I know, well, what humans can learn anyway, and I'll let them make their own decisions. I'll answer their questions the best I can, and I'll make sure they want for nothing."

"So..." He breathed out with widened eyes. "...you're basically going to make an Earthly Heaven for them?"

Crawley turned to face Aziraphale with a dropped jaw and large yellow eyes before snorting out a laugh and shaking his head. "No. That's just parenting!" He let out an amused chuckle before sighing the rest of his mirth out. "Just parenting, Aziraphale. Now granted, I'll have to do some strategic maneuvering so that Hell doesn't find out, but I'm determined to be there for them. I'm literally all they have left since God decided She no longer wants them. I'm not just going to pawn them off to strangers or to Noah's family. They need someone they know. Now...I WILL have to manage some miracles, but hopefully they'll be good and that way they'll go unnoticed by Hell, but you still haven't answered my question."

"No." Aziraphale grinned at Crawley, who seemed honestly astounded by his answer. "I won't throw them away or even report you were ever near the Ark. I'll leave you to whatever you plan to do with them, and I'll make sure Noah and the others don't find you. You're going against God's plan by bringing them here, and I should be thwarting you, but...I don't exactly agree with drowning children either. Goodnight, Crawley."

"Night...Aziraphale." He whispered out as the angel left, closing the door softly behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't as if they had meant to continue to meet up as they did, but it just kept happening. So, they started to ignore it and just accept it. This time, Crawley had been walking through the market, enjoying the liveliness of it, and he honestly enjoyed the fact that even some children were allowed to sell some things from time to time, granted that they're parents were with them, but it was a sight he enjoyed. However, as a demon, he would openly say he detested it. Well, to anyone but Aziraphale, who regrettably found out about his soft spot for kids during the whole Ark thing.

Just as he was about to make another turn around a corner to see what that side had, he was knocked over by someone. "Oof!" He shouted as his back hit the ground.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!"

Crowley's eyes widened. He knew that voice. "Aziraphale?" He questioned as they both made to sit upright.

"Oh!" Aziraphale answered with a bright smile as he attempted to pick up all of the scrolls that fell out of his arms. "Funny running into you here!"

Crowley couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as he helped Aziraphale gather his scrolls. "You don't say." He grinned. "We have a habit of doing that after all. Running into one another. What are you doing with all of these scrolls anyway?"

"Oh, I was asked if I could take some scrolls to the Library of Alexandria, and I've always wanted to go, so I gathered them up as quickly as I could and well...now I've run into you." Crawley handed him the scrolls while helping him to stand, and if he were to be honest, he was glad he ran into Aziraphale. Things always got interesting whenever the angel showed up. "Thank you." He sighed out. "Oh! You should come with me! I'm sure you would love it!"

He thought it over, and really, he didn't have anything to do. He was given commendation for tempting forty people into sin within one week, and he was given a year of freedom and a promise that Hell wouldn't even spy on him. He was still going to tempt though, and they would still get notified about it, but a year of no assignments was appealing to him. However, it was also boring. So, he shrugged his shoulders with a slightly wistful smirk. "Why not? Lead the way, Aziraphale."

He followed Aziraphale all the way to the library, eventually offering to hold three out of the seven scrolls he was holding, but when they got there, he nearly dropped them himself. The place was huge, and it was beautiful. "Come on, Crawley! They need these scrolls."

"R-Right." He nodded and followed the angel inside, and his jaw dropped. "Whoa. This place is incredible!"

"Oh!" Aziraphale beamed joyfully as he handed the scrolls off to the man he was supposed to meet. "I knew you'd like it. This is my first time here as well, but I had already heard descriptions of what it was like inside. I must say though..." He looked up and around him at all of the different scrolls and leather bound books that were starting to become a thing. "...the descriptions don't do it any sort of justice."

Footsteps were heard coming towards them, catching both of their attentions. "Excuse me, but Mr. Fell, would you mind helping us to translate the scrolls you brought?"

"Oh! Of course! My apologies!" He quickly turned to face Crawley who gave him a 'go ahead' nod. "Perhaps we can meet up later after I'm done. I'll join you for a drink or something."

"_Mr. Fell_, go on, I know that you're itching to translate." Crawley watched as Aziraphale let out a delighted laugh before following the young man towards the other scholars. He then made to leave the library, to leave them alone with their scrolls and books while he went back to the market to purchase what he was originally there for anyway.

Once he made it back to the market however, he instantly heard people rushing and screaming as they ran past him. He stopped a woman by gently grabbing her shoulder. "What are you doing!?" She cried out and he thought she was going to accuse him of being horrible to her or groping her, but she shook her head and pointed. "The library! It's on fire! Hurry! They need help! The scholars are trapped inside!"

With a horrid chill rushing through his body like Holy Water, he slowly released her and ran into an alleyway, placed a sigil on himself to where the humans wouldn't notice him at all, and he quickly unfurled his wings, took off into the sky, and sped towards the library that was growing higher and higher with flames that he recognized. His stomach dropped, his heart stopped, and his soul cried out in anguish. It was Hellfire mixed in with mortal fire, and Aziraphale was trapped inside. Once he broke through one of the windows, he focused on the steady extra thrum he felt ever since he protected Aziraphale from that lightning bolt. He recognized it as Aziraphale's soul thrumming next to his, and he remembered what God had told him, but still, he could feel the angel's fear next to his own. He then heard something he hadn't expected to. He heard Aziraphale's desperate prayer whispered in the angel's mind. _"God, please! Send someone! Anyone! Help me! I've helped as many scholars I could! God! Help me! Save me! Please! Anyone!"_

Crawley followed that prayer and the thrum until he eventually reached Aziraphale cowering in a corner that hadn't been burned yet, but was on his way. "AZIRAPHALE!" He shouted as he rushed towards him. He grabbed him, crouched down, and picked up the angel as if he weighed no more than a scroll, and he placed him on his lap, wrapping his wings completely and tightly around them, extending them to their full mass. The same one he had when he was creating the stars minus his now missing two sets of wings. "You're going to have to trust me! I can't fly you out of here! I can guard you and protect you. The flames won't hurt me, but if I try and fly you out of here or if I try and get you out, you could accidentally brush against the Hellfire the flames are mixed with, and you'll be destroyed! Do you trust me!?"

Aziraphale rapidly nodded his head as he stared up at Crawley with pure astonishment, shock, awe, and wonder. "Cr-Crawley...your wings...they're..."

"What?" Crawley asked as he felt the flames growing closer, but they hadn't touched him yet.

"The mortal fire, won't the mortal fire hurt you or your wings?"

"No. Trust me. Already experienced that. Now, we both know that's not what you were going to say."

"Why? Why are you protecting me? Why risk your wings? Why have them out on such a display? Why risk the humans seeing you like this? Why risk whatever Hell might do to you in Hell for protecting me? And...well...they're rather large and...beautiful."

"That last part, you've lost me, because honestly, I don't see it, but well...it'd be a shame if I lost the only other person that understood me or at the very least understood my view on the humans and if you were gone, I'd have no one to properly share it with. Can't have that. Who knows what I'll do? Besides, discorporation? I could probably live with, but Hellfire completely destroying you? That's out of the question. You've done too much for the humans and for me for you to just be destroyed by some flames. As far as what Hell could do? They're probably too busy focusing on dwindling the flames rather than who's inside. Hellfire will burn for eternity if it's left alone, so whoever added Hellfire is currently dwindling it down, making the humans believe they're putting out the fire. However, that doesn't mean they're going to make it easy. Why they would want to burn the library is beyond me. Now, the humans? As soon as the fire is gone, then I'll fly us out of here and take you to my home. You're injured." At that moment, he felt the flames hit his body, causing him to hiss in pain.

"You said it wouldn't hurt you!" Aziraphale cried out, his face full of alarm and concern, and if his arm wasn't burned, he would've reached his hand up to Crawley's cheek.

"It doesn't. Shut it. It just stings...a lot. Doesn't hurt, but doesn't exactly feel like a warm bath. The flames are surrounding the both of us now. We're completely enveloped in flames. The mortal fire is what stings. The Hellfire is somewhat soothing the pain. Hellfire feels nice to us demons, and in SOME cases, it can actually heal us in a similar way Holy Water can heal you. Don't worry about me, but you need to stay as still as possible. One lick of Hellfire will destroy you completely. How did you get that burn mark anyway? The one on your arm, and just how far up does it go?"

"Oh, uh...I was trying to save some religious texts, but I've never experienced fire before. I didn't know it would burn so severely. Will you um...will you be able to heal it?"

"Not by using my powers. I'm using up a lot more energy than you think at the moment."

"WHAT!? But...but...WHY!?"

"I already told you." He hissed out as a beam fell towards them, but before it could hit them, he used his energy to push it away and to the side. "Don't...like the idea...of being the only...one to appreciate...the humans. Not only that, but I'm still determined to find the reason we keep bumping into each other." As he pushed away some more debris from falling on them he mentally added, _'I know the HOW, because SHE connected us somehow and I went and made it a one sided connection, but I don't know the WHY!'_

"You don't want to be alone." He stated calmly while internally he was wondering, _'Why me, though? Millions of demons that might enjoy humans as much as you, why me? Why not another human? The children from the Ark knew what you are. Why me? Why save me? We're enemies!'_ At that thought, he realized that he never quite treated him like they were enemies. Acquaintances, people who knew each other, perhaps to others they may have even seemed like...friends, but that couldn't be. They were enemies. Hereditary enemies, and he's meant to thwart Crawley, but as he's being cradled in tight, strong, protective, arms, he feels the overwhelming feelings pouring off of the demon in waves. There was worry, alertness, alarm, caution, fury, wonder, and even frustration, but startling enough, there was also kindness, hope, and for some reason...relief.

"Bless it all!" Crawley groaned as he shook his head. "You're right, alright? I don't wanna be alone, and like I said, you're the only other being that AT LEAST likes the humans as much as I do. The other demons...if they don't despise them, they think they're play things, if not that, then they think they're no better than animals. Look, I know you probably don't like being near me, because I'm a demon and all, but can you honestly say that any of your angel buddies up there understand the humans or even...love them...the way you do?" Crawley looked up and around, but Aziraphale wished he hadn't, because he saw just how scorched the inside was getting. "Alright, the Hellfire's gone. Let's get you out of here." With a loud and strong flap, Crawley lifted them into the air, carrying Aziraphale as if he were practically weightless, which the angel found astonishing, because he knew his corporeal form weighed as much as it would if he were human.

As Crawley carried him through the air, he looked behind the demon to see the remains of the library, but was quickly met with the demon's wings shifting slightly to block his view. "Crawley! I want to see."

"No. You really don't. Someone that loves reading and writing as much as you...someone that was SO excited to go there for the first time...you really don't want to. We're almost to my home anyway. You'll enjoy it, but I don't know what we're going to do about angels coming to give you orders."

"Oh, I um...I got commendation for all of the miracles I preformed. I've turned roughly thirty or forty people to the light, and they have even started doing work in God's name. So...I won't be getting orders for a year."

"Is that so? Well, that should be good then, because that way I can tend to your wounds, plural, since you failed to tell me about the one on your leg, and the large open gash on your back that is seeping into the sleeve of my robe."

"Th-There is?"

Crawley's eyes went wide for a moment as realization dawned on his face. "You didn't know. Great. You're lucky I know a lot about mortal healing." Once they landed, Crawley didn't put him down on the ground. No. Instead, he carried him past the pond and the garden that was in the front of his large luxurious house, past the living area, down the lengthy hallway that had beautiful satin drapes hanging gracefully from the ceiling reaching out to pillars on either side, and finally they were in a large room with azure walls and floors, a large bed that could easily fit five people comfortably, and two dressers on either side of the room. He carefully set Aziraphale down and soon noticed the blood seeping into the white blankets. "Turn on your stomach, Aziraphale...if you can. I'll be right back with what I'll need. I'll have to prepare a few things, but I think you'll be able to hold out until then. Just...wait. Breath calmly if you can."

Aziraphale watched as the demon rushed out of the room, and that's when he saw it. there was a tear in the back of the demon's robe, and it was bleeding. Not only that, but his wings were a mess. There was ash, dirt, embers, chips of wood, and the blood from his back was seeping onto his wings. When the demon was gone, he did as he was requested, and turned onto his stomach, finally feeling the extent of the pain on his back. _'Odd...it's nearly the same wound.'_ He thought as he felt just how large the wound was. Not with his arms of course, but when his body moved, he felt the stinging, stretching, piercing pain that came with agitating a wound. His right arm started radiating a painful heat while his left leg started doing the same thing, but with throbbing. "I prayed..." He whispered to the wall as he rested his burned arm on a large pillow, while the other was underneath it. "...I prayed for God to send anyone...and...Crawley came. Wings and all, and he protected me from Hellfire..."

Interrupting his thoughts was the pitter patter of bare feet, and they were much to light to be Crawley's. He looked to his right where the sound had stopped and gasped at what he saw. There was a child, but not JUST a child. She had golden eyes. Crawley's golden eyes to be exact, but the pupil was human. She also had scarlet hair, and freckles that danced across her face, her shoulders, and down her arms. She was wearing a white dress with short transparent sleeves, and she was giving him a wide smile. He reached his energy out to her to see if she was human or not, but once he did, he nearly fainted at what he found. She wasn't a human. She was a demonic nephilim. "What's your name?" She questioned with an innocent tone.

"M-My name is..." Just as he was about to answer, he heard the clattering of a tray as some things cracked and splashed to the floor.

"Adah!" Crawley's voice was cracking in that one word, but it also held an air of scolding.

The little girl flinched before letting out a soft giggle. "Sorry, Daddy. I saw you flying with a man in your arms, and I wanted to know who he was."

"We'll talk about this later. Go to your room."

At the sound of the girl calling him Daddy, something ugly twisted in Aziraphale's gut, because he had to admit three things. Two he knew, but the last he was rather confused about. One, the girl was beautiful. Two, she was definitely Crawley's child. Three, for some reason, the idea of Crawley with someone hurt him more than his own wounds. "I hope I get to meet you again." The little girl said before leaving the room with a joyful little skip.

Once the door closed, Crawley preformed a minor miracle to clean the mess and put everything back the way it was. He lifted the tray, and placed it on the large nightstand next to the bed. "Out with it, Aziraphale. I know that look."

"YOU HAVE A CHILD!? Crawley! She's not human! She's a nephilim! Y-YOUR nephilim! Does Hell know!? I know Heaven doesn't! They would've come down to destroy you and her in an instant! What happened to the girl's mother!?"

"You're looking at her." He sighed out. "I'm her mother and her father, but I was pregnant with her."

"Wh-What?" Aziraphale whispered out, because in the library, he thought he had seen pain on Crawley's face, but with the expression he wore now, the one before was a minor irritation.

Crawley dipped a rag in some water, letting it soak as he helped Aziraphale get out of his robes. The top half at least. He then started to wipe the blood off with a wound cleaning solution he created from herbs, water, and three drops of lemon juice. "It was eight years ago. They had noticed I had met up with every deadly sin with perfect precision...except lust. So, they told me to make an effort as a woman, and go tempting until I reached fifteen humans. Well...I did. I didn't want to be tortured after all. The torturing demons have WAY too much fun. Anyway, nothing like pregnancy happened until AFTER my last one. He was a burly and brutish man. Liked it rough...but like to treat his women rougher. It was only one night. Three days later I see him getting locked up for three accounts of murder. All women. So, meeting my quota, I went back to Hell, and they said I had to remain a woman for a full year to teach me a lesson. When I started getting sick, I realized that something was wrong, because...you know we never get sick. I went to a human physician. A female one. She told me I was pregnant. Turns out...I made TOO MUCH of an effort."

"Why didn't you just...I dunno...get rid of..."

"Aziraphale, so help me if you finish that sentence, you're going to regret it."

The angel had never heard malice, fury, and wrath in the demon since the day they met, but he heard it then. Loud and clear. However, the strangest thing he also heard was the pure parental love lacing every syllable and coming off of him like a cool night's breeze. "I-I'm sorry, I just..."

Crawley shook his head as he continued to clean the wound. "It's alright. So, to continue with the story, I was terrified. I had no idea what a demon being pregnant could mean. I knew of the written plan. Lucifer is to have a spawn, and that's to be the Antichrist, but I didn't know what it meant for just an ordinary demon like me to have a child. I was also terrified, because I didn't want to lose the baby once I found out I was pregnant. I felt love, Aziraphale. As soon as I heard the physician speak those words, I had it back. I felt love again. So...not wanting Hell to find out, I did as many deadly sin temptations that I could get done in three months. Racked up over four hundred, and was given commendation for four years, because they were incredibly impressed, and the commendation came from Lucifer himself. The other demons were told to not even come looking for me. I stayed a woman for a year and a half. The other half was breastfeeding, but...I gave birth in my home. I had a midwife, someone who became someone I trusted. She had seen my eyes, discovered who I was, and didn't care. She helped me through it. I was pregnant for nine and half months, and if I'm to be honest...I enjoyed every blessed second of it. The pain, the sickness, all of it. When I felt her kick I sobbed for days, because it made me so happy. Hormones were the worst part...hunger was the second worst part, but yeah...Hell doesn't know. God does though."

"WHAT!?" The angel sputtered out with widened and horrified eyes.

"Yeah, she knows. Visited me and everything. In person."

"Y-You're lying!"

"I have never nor will I ever lie to you, Aziraphale." The amount of seriousness in his tone, made Aziraphale close his dropped jaw immediately, realizing that he was telling the truth.

"W-Well...what did she say? What did she...I mean...she knows...and A-Adah is still...YOU'RE still...here."

"Oh, she played with her." Crawley grinned. "God visited a week after she was born, and let me tell you, I was ready to fight God Herself for my daughter, and she...erm...it would be easier to show you the memory. Just let me finish up your back. All I need to do is stitch it and place a healing wrap around it.

It took an hour for the stitching and another thirty minutes for the wrapping, because Crawley was being as cautious as he could about the burns and the wound. Once he finished he told Aziraphale to sit up so that they could take a trip through the memory. "Now, you've done this to me before. You know how disorienting it can be after."

"Yes, well, I so did want to show you where I had been."

"Yeah, well, your turn." He chuckled out before pressing his forehead to Aziraphale's.

_They were immediately thrown into the memory as mere spectators. Once there, Aziraphale's eyes widened as he took in the sight of what Crawley looked like as a woman. She was in, surprisingly enough not a black dress, but a brilliant sapphire blue dress with straps on her shoulders, revealing her freckled skin that he had no idea existed. Her breasts weren't small, but neither were they large. However, they WERE swollen, which was likely due to breastfeeding. Her hips curved in an attractive way that seemed as if God had intended for Crawley to look this way. Her hair looked soft and wavy, nearly perfect. Her skin was smoother and softer than he had ever seen it. She was gorgeous._

_She had been about to leave the room when she heard the baby cry, causing her to turn around, and carefully lift the infant up. "Shh...it's alright, Adah. I'm here. Mother's here." Crawley then cradled the baby in her arms, gently bouncing and rocking her until the infant fell asleep. Then, she placed her carefully back into the place the baby was sleeping. However, once the infant was set down, a bright glowing white light appeared in the room briefly before revealing another woman. Aziraphale had never seen God before, but if he were to be honest, his own imaginings fell short to the beauty that she apparently was. "You can't have her! She's mine!" Crawley growled out, releasing her wings, which ended up drawing out a gasp from Aziraphale, because of how much more stunning Crawley became with a single motion._

** _"Oh, my sweet Raven, I haven't come to take her away from you."_ **

_"Th-Then...what!? You know what she is."_

_**"Yes."** God nodded Her head with a brilliant smile. **"I know what she is. She is loved, cared for, adored, happy, sleeping, breathing, dreaming, and I do in fact know she is a nephilim, but most importantly she is loved. By you. You made too much of an effort, but rather than ridding yourself of the infant, you stayed and suffered through your pregnancy. I spoke with Lucifer. He knew the second you turned in your outstanding report to Hell."**_

_"I wasn't aware you and he were on speaking terms."_

** _"We are when the situation calls for it, and this was certainly one of those times. He's promised to keep the demons off of you for a while, but once the child is old enough to hide, it's up to you and her to keep her safe. We agreed on that much. I left, and I watched. He has indeed kept his promise. My side of the agreement was that none of my angels are to vanquish any demons until the...arrangement is up. For the sake of you and your daughter. He remembers you, you know. He knows who you are and were."_ **

_"O-Oh?" Crawley stuttered out with widened eyes as he looked back at Adah, who was sleeping peacefully. "So...was this a sort of favor then?"_

_"**In a manner of speaking."** She chuckled lightly._

_"So...you're not here to...to take her from me or..."_

_**"No."** She shook her head gently with a sympathetic smile. **"I'm here to see my Grandchild. What's her name?"**_

_"A-Adah."_

_**"Adah."** God breathed out with joyous eyes as she walked over to the crib. **"I'm going to wake her up, but don't worry, I'll put her back to sleep."** God hovered a hand over the infant and her smile widened. **"She's immortal by age. How interesting. You just have to make sure she never dies, and you'll have her forever and always. She'll stop aging around the age of twenty."** God gently picked Adah up, waking the infant up, but once Adah looked at God, the infant's eyes practically lit up as she gurgled. **"Oh my! You are so beautiful! You have your mother's hair and eyes."** She cradled the infant in her arms, gently tickling her belly. **"You are filled with so much joy, little one. You will always be filled with it. You'll have the stubbornness of your mother as well as all of the good, love, and kindness she had in Heaven. She'll be able to literally be both your mother and your father. Oh, you will be good. You'll be difficult, but you'll be good. My sweet little Granddaughter." The infant smiled before God put her back to sleep and placed her back in the crib. God then turned to look at Crawley, who was staring at her with widened eyes, but a brilliant smile. "You do know...she's going to be powerful."**_

_"Yes, God. I know. I'll teach her. Do you um...do you know if she um...has..." Crawley motioned with a thumb towards his back, silently asking about wings, causing God to let out a soft chuckle._

** _"Yes. She'll have those, and she'll likely be as independent as you were when you were a fledgling."_ **

_"Oh..." Crawley groaned. "...don't remind me."_

** _"Very well, but that doesn't mean I won't visit her in her dreams and tell her about her mother's past. She is such a darling thing."_ **

_"Thank you."_

_God's eyes widened as she quickly darted her gaze from Adah and straight to Crawley. **"For what?"**_

_"For letting me keep her, for knowing that I love her, for whatever you and Lucifer talked about, for loving her, for not wanting to kill her, and for well...everything involving her, I guess."_

** _"Well, isn't this something. I can't remember the last time you thanked me. Praying or not. I do, however, remember the last time we spoke like this."_ **

_Crawley nodded as she crossed her arms. "Eden."_

With that, they were thrusted out of the memory, and Aziraphale found himself in Crawley's arms. "Y-You...God spoke to you and you..."

"Yeah, we had a conversation, and I was basically given God's blessing. She hadn't visited since, but that's fine." Crawley helped Aziraphale to lay down on his back, but made sure to prop it up with a lot of soft pillows. "Now, let's get your burns treated."

Neither knew exactly how long it took for Crawley to treat his wounds, but they also didn't speak of the memory or anything else until he was finished. "All done?" The angel asked, but before Crawley could answer, Adah returned.

"Daddy! Are you done yet!?" She questioned as she rushed to Aziraphale's side. Once there, she looked at the angel and her eyes widened. She then looked back and forth between the two of them before a small smile appeared on her face.

"Oh? And what is that face for?"

"Hmm? Nothing. He's good. This person in the bed is good. I can tell. Why didn't you ask me to heal him?"

"Because..." Crawley groaned out as he gathered everything together to take them back where ever he got them from. "...when you tested your healing powers on the cat that was walking by with a scratched leg, you made it grow twice it's size. I had to put it back to normal, and that was an odd explanation to my office when they saw what miracle I had done. You need more training in healing, but I can't do it right now."

"Fine." She sighed out as she crossed her arms. "But I DO know about how humans heal each other and you have a bad wound on your back. Can I treat it? Aziraphale can watch me, and make sure I do it right."

Crawley quirked an eyebrow at his daughter at the same time Aziraphale did. "And how do you know his name? The last time you were in here you were ASKING for his name."

"Oh, well, I thought about it, and you don't even let the demons in here. No humans, no demons, not even animals, so I figure the one person that you would let in here would be the one you talk about with a smile on your face. So, that has to be the angel Aziraphale. So, did I get it right?"

Crawley let out a heavy sigh as he nodded. "Yeah, you got it right. Alright, I'll sit on the bed and you can work on healing me. Remember, you have to clean the wound first, and don't worry about hurting me. Daddy will be just fine, and Aziraphale will be watching you. He'll tell you if you do something wrong."

Once they were in position, Crawley lowered his robed to where they pulled around his hips, causing Aziraphale's heart to make a loud thud as his eyes widened the same way they had when he had seen Crawley as a woman. _'Even as a male he's...'_ Aziraphale coughed, willing the thought away. _'BAD ANGEL!'_ He scolded himself, pushing himself to focus on Adah who was gently washing away dry blood from Crawley's back.

"Say, Crawley...when did you tuck your wings back in?"

"Oh, I did it after I left. I washed them and groomed them quickly, getting rid of the rubble and what not. Then I tucked them in. Now, Adah, I did say not to worry about hurting me."

"But it looks like it really hurts."

Aziraphale couldn't help it. He found himself growing fonder of the child every second. He then scooted closer to her, sitting up next to her as best he could, and he placed his hand over her's. "It'll be okay." He told her as he pushed her hand a little firmer onto the wound, showing her how to scrub the dry blood away. "This way, you can scrub it AND be careful, okay?"

"Thank you!" She grinned as she set to work. Once the wound was clean of all blood, she picked up the needle with a shaky hand.

"Adah, would you like for me to do that?"

"Y-Yes, please." She pouted as she scooted on the bed until she was sitting next to Crawley, holding his hand.

"You did good, Adah." Crawley told her with the tone only a proud parent could muster.

"He's right. You did well." The angel reassured her with a gentle nod of his head before he began to sew up the demon's wound, trying really hard not to focus on the thoughts he was having earlier.

Once he was done, Aziraphale started binding Crawley in the same way the demon had done for him. "Thank you." Crawley grinned once the binding was done.

"You're very welcome, and I er...won't say anything...about her."

"That means more than you know. Thank you, Aziraphale."


	4. Chapter 4

Once it was just Him and Aziraphale standing in front of Jesus on the cross, Crowley carefully placed his hand on Aziraphale's shoulder. "Come on, Angel. There's nothing you can do for him."

"B-But..."

"But what, Aziraphale?" He asked calmly without a hint of malice or anger. It was a genuine question to know what was on Aziraphale's mind as Crowley started to notice the angel fidgeting with his ring.

"He...all he said was for people to be kind to each other."

"No, that's not all he did, Aziraphale. He preformed miracles, said he was the son of God, told people to be kind to each other, told people to pray for their enemies, and other good stuff like that. He really is the son of God, but humans...what they don't understand...they're either eager to learn about it, or they're completely terrified of it." He looked up at Jesus on the cross, letting out a heartfelt sigh. "Look, come with me to my place. Adah misses you, and she can show you what she's learned since you saw her last."

"I...are you sure there's not even the slightest thing I could've done?" He asked without turning his eyes away from the cross. He didn't know why he was asking a demon of all people, but because that demon was Crowley, it felt right somehow. "Perhaps...healed his wounds a bit, or...taken away his pain?"

"He wouldn't have wanted that, nor would God. This is what he was meant to do it seems. Now come on. You don't need to stand here another second."

Aziraphale nodded reluctantly as he turned to follow Crowley back to whatever home he's made for himself here. "Why are you being kind to me?"

"I told you I knew him." He breathed out. "He also knew me. He knew ALL of me. He knew who I was in Heaven, he knew I was a demon sent to tempt him, and he knew that I was a mother and a father. He knew it all. He didn't judge me in the slightest. In fact, he was good, kind, and intelligent. I'm not exactly being kind to you as I am...being understanding. He said my name. The name I had before I fell. He called me by it, and...well...I hadn't heard it since before I fell. Not even from God, and I've only seen Her twice since my fall. I don't like this any more than you do. So...let's talk about something else."

"Right." He nodded, understanding Crowley's point. He wasn't being kind, but rather, he was being sympathetic and understanding. Still rather strange for a demon, but he knew better than to say anything. This was the same demon that had a conversation with him on a wall in Eden, guarded him from lightning, healed him, snuck children onto the Ark, protected him from Hellfire in a burning library, healed him through mortal means, and now he was offering to take his mind off the situation. It wasn't likely his mind would ever leave here, but he welcomed it all the same. Now, with all the good he's seen the demon do, especially being pregnant and raising the child, he had also seen the demon do terrible evil, temptations, and suggestions. The only rule the demon ever set for himself was not killing children. He had personally seen Crowley tempt humans into wrath though, so all in all, he was just a demon with his strange moments, but he couldn't fathom WHY he was able to do all of that. Compassion and whatnot. "How has Adah been? I hadn't seen her since I FIRST saw her."

"Oh, you wouldn't recognize her!" Crowley grinned as he shook his head. "She's all grown up, and God was right, she stopped aging at twenty. People grew suspicious so we had to leave and now we've lived here a while. She just tells everyone she's twenty and blessed with her mother's good looks. She enjoys that joke."

"Wait...so she's known that you're both her mother and father?"

"She's known since she was five and she asked me where babies come from. She then asked where her mommy was, and well...that took some explaining. So, she's known. As she grew older, we both started laughing about it, and when she started getting a bit rebellious...not as much as me, mind you, but still...when she started getting a bit rebellious, I reminded her who I am, who her Grandmother is, and what I went through when I was pregnant with her. That usually stopped whatever trouble she was going to start. She sometimes asks me to turn into her mother so that she can feel more comfortable talking about some things. For a while, she wasn't comfortable going to a public bath, and she was asked by a group of women to go so that they could get to know her. They thought it strange that she knew her way around town so well, but they had never really seen her before. They've seen her in passing, but usually just that. A glance. So, they asked her to go with them to a bath, and well...she didn't feel comfortable going with a bunch of strangers. So, she asked me to be a woman, and I went with her. Introducing myself as her older sister, since I looked to young to be her mother. There was also the time that she wanted to try on dresses, but the place we went to, they wouldn't allow men to go in, because the women would constantly be changing, naked, and often just in undergarments. So, I went with her. Mainly because she didn't really trust anyone else. She didn't want to accidentally release her wings in a fit of anxiety, which happened often, but she learned to control it."

"But yeah, she definitely knows, and has asked me to use it. Oh! She also learned a cool trick of her own so that the humans don't give her strange looks when she's out in public. She's often placed the trick on me when we're out and people are going to talk to me. She learned how to change eye color. She changed her's permanently and you'll be shocked when you see what they look like. She chose them herself."

Leaving it at that, Aziraphale decided to be silent until they made it to a home similar to the one he had before, but it wasn't as big. It was large, but not magnificently so. It still had a garden, but no pond. Just as they crossed the gates threshold, Aziraphale saw a beautiful woman come out of the home. She had long wavy scarlet hair, freckles across her face, a long sapphire blue dress with short transparent sleeves, a golden necklace with a snake as the pendent, she was barefoot, and her skin was covered in freckles that gracefully went across her cheeks, nos, shoulders, and arms. She took one look at Aziraphale and smiled brightly just before running towards him, nearly toppling him over with a tight hug. "AZIRAPHALE!" She laughed out. "I missed you!"

The hug was warm, loving, compassionate, and filled with joy. Aziraphale nearly toppled on the emotion alone as he returned her hug. "Adah?"

She pulled away, nodding with a brilliant smile on her face. "Yes! It's me! I'm all grown up now!" She twirled around as if to show him further proof.

When she turned to face him again, he gasped at her eyes. "Adah...your eyes...they're..."

"Yeah..." She rubbed the back of her neck with a slight blush as she let out a nervous chuckle. "...well...I thought...you know...your eyes were so pretty and beautiful, I...um...I wanted to have your eyes. Kind of like I have my Father's hair, b-but anyway! Where were you two?"

"Do you remember Jesus?" Crowley asked carefully as he led Adah and Aziraphale inside, closing the door once they were all inside.

"Yes, how could I forget." She nodded gracefully. "He's the man that knew your name used to be-"

"Don't." He warned, and with one look, she understood, giving her father a singular nod.

"Yes. I remember him. He was kind to me as well. He knew what I am. What about it?"

"He was crucified."

"Wh-What!?" She whispered out, her face taking on a look of pure heartache. "WHY!?"

"Because of what he's told others. Being kind to each other, pray for your enemy and all that." Crowley let out a sigh as he pulled his daughter in close. "I'm sorry, Adah. I know that he was your friend."

"B-But...he...I..."

"It's okay. You know that, don't you?" Crowley tried to sooth her as he held her.

She clutched her hands to the front of Crowley's robe, beginning to sob as she nodded her head. Aziraphale's own heart broke at the sight, and before he was even aware, he found himself lifting an arm to her shoulder. She looked up at him, tears staining her eyes, before she started sobbing into Aziraphale's robes. "Shh..." He found himself saying almost instinctively. "It's alright. We're here." He started petting her hair, and for some reason his heart felt so full as he did so. So full, in fact, that he hadn't any time to stop the next words that came out of his mouth. "Your Fathers are here." As soon as the words left his mouth, his heart felt fit to burst while at the same time his eyes widened with pure shock and confusion. _'Why on Earth did I just say that!?'_

Her sobbing slowed, but Aziraphale didn't dare to look at Crowley. He could feel the emotions coming off of him. Awe, wonder, confusion, shock, astonishment, and flashes of anxiety, nerves, and for some reason...fear. Interrupting his feeling of Crowley's emotions, he soon heard Adah hiccup, finishing her sobbing. "Thanks. I um...I'll see the two of you at dinner, alright? I'm going to go wash my face and probably take a bath." She gave a kiss to Aziraphale's cheek, then Crowley's cheek, and she left, allowing her dress to swiftly flow behind her.

Once she was out of sigh, Crowley cleared his throat. "Um...Aziraphale, I think we need to talk. Come with me."

_'Oh...'_ He thought as his shoulders sunk while he started to follow Crowley wherever he was going. _'...now I've done it. What in Heaven's name was I thinking!? What possessed me to say such a thing!? I'm not her Father at all! But I felt...it felt like I was...just for a moment. Why, though!? Oh! Why did I have to go and say that!?'_

When they stopped, he heard a door close behind him, and realized with a jerk of his head looking up that they had entered a bedroom. Crowley's bedroom, if the black and silver were anything to go by. "Aziraphale...about what you said...to Adah. The...um...Fathers thing..."

"Oh!" He cried out as he sat on Crowley's bed with a guilty expression. "I'm so sorry, Crowley! I hadn't meant...I mean...I don't know what came over me, but I...well...it felt like I...that is...when she hugged me both outside the house and inside, I just...it felt like I...I felt...love, but...parental love. It's...I know I don't have a right to, but I...oh...I'm so sorry, Crowley."

Crowley let out a patient breath before slowly making his way to sit next to Aziraphale on the bed. "I'm not upset." He stated calmly, looking down at the floor beneath him.

"Why not? That's _your_ daughter! I shouldn't be saying such things!"

"Well, I didn't hear her objecting, and if she doesn't like something, she either tells me or she makes it known. Instead of doing that, she kissed your cheek and walked away saying thank you and that she would see us at dinner. A dinner that SHE'S making."

"I..." He stammered out as he looked up to Crowley, who had pure patience in his eyes. _'How can a demon have the virtue of PATIENCE!'_ He looked to the floor again, fiddling with his ring on his pinky finger. "...I shouldn't have said it though. She's...she's a darling young woman. You've certainly done right when you raised her, but I...she..."

"She thinks of you the same way if it's any consolation."

"She WHAT!?" He squeaked out as he darted his gaze back to Crowley, searching for any hint of joke or falsity, but found none.

"I've told her stories about my adventures with you since the wall, what we've been through, and well...after the first time she saw you, she demanded to know more about you. So, I told her what I could. Both what I remember of witnessing you in Heaven and more of on Earth. I told her how we never met, but I knew you all the same in Heaven. Anyway, around the age of sixteen, she asked, 'Where's Daddy.' I was confused, so I told her, 'I'm in front of you, Adah.' She shook her head with a small smile and said, 'No, my other Daddy.' I thought she meant the man that got me pregnant so I told her, 'We've talked about this. He got me pregnant and he was arrested shortly after.' She giggled, shaking her head at me, her smile growing bigger. She then said, 'No! Not him! My other Daddy...the angel...Aziraphale. Where is he?' I couldn't speak for a whole minute, because I was trying to process her words."

"I can't blame you. I'm trying to process them NOW!"

"Right." He chuckled out, nodding his head sympathetically. "Anyway, once I could speak I asked her why she thought you were her other Daddy, and she told me the strangest answer...and I'm still having trouble with it to be honest, but she said it so sure of herself. She said, 'Because he makes you smile and you trust him.' I didn't know what to say to that, so I didn't say anything to oppose it. I kissed her forehead and told her, 'If that's what you want to believe, sure, but...me and him...we're not together. He's an angel and I'm a demon.' She nodded her head, her smile growing impossibly bigger as she told me, 'I know that. I know the two of you aren't together, but can I call him that anyway?' Again, not knowing what to say, I shrugged my shoulders saying, 'Sure, I guess.' So really...I ought to apologize. I let her..."

"No." Aziraphale grinned with a slow shake of his head. "Don't apologize for that. She's a stubborn woman, much like her Demonic Father. I doubt she would've relented on the subject. She seemed determined about it."

"Oh, she was, but I'm assuming she didn't want to leap at you calling you Father or Daddy so she called you Aziraphale instead. Then, you said, 'Your Fathers are here.' And I guess she was so happy she decided to go wash her face, take a bath, and right now, she's probably thinking about what to make for dinner. You probably turned her depressing state into one of overwhelming happiness. So, good job, Aziraphale."

"B-But I...I mean...I still shouldn't have...It was wrong...without even knowing o-or asking, I..."

"Whether it was wrong then or not has nothing to do with it, Angel. It's done, it's said, and now you know. Why do you think she wanted her eyes to look like yours?"

A burst of joy was set aflame in Aziraphale's heart as realization dawned on him. "She...she WANTS to be mine...too."

"Correct. She said that even though she loved her eyes, that she wanted them to look normal. She was afraid it would hurt my feelings, but it didn't. I encouraged her to use her unique powers, and she said she knew exactly what they were going to look like. She said, 'I'm going to have my other Father's eyes.' She closed her eyes, glowed a calm sky blue for a few seconds, and when she opened her eyes, she had yours. She also did the same thing to her wings, but in a different way. However, she's rather sensitive about her wings, so don't be offended if she doesn't show you. She seldom shows me, and that's only when they need to be groomed. I asked her if she was embarrassed of them, and she said no, that she really liked them. I then asked her what the problem was, and when she told me, I was touched, but she was frustrated and upset. I won't tell you what was said. I suspect you'll find out someday, but for now, don't ask about them."

"Alright. I can understand that. I don't like talking about my wings either. So um...are we um...co-parenting or something?"

Crowley scoffed out a laugh while smiling slightly. "I suppose so. She calls us both Father or Daddy, and on occasion she calls me Mother, but I guess...yeah. We're not a couple, but yeah."

"And...you're fine with that?"

"Of course." He nodded his head. "She claimed you as her other Father before you even knew. It's not like I can say anything to change that, and you said you felt parental love for her, and I CERTAINLY can't change that. See? That's why I'm not upset."

After that, Crowley had started telling some stories about Adah since Aziraphale last saw her, let her know about her childhood some, and if Aziraphale were to be honest, he felt a pang of guilt in his heart next to the paternal love. It was there, because he wasn't in Adah's life while she was a child, but he knew that it wasn't really anyone's fault. He hadn't known, and the girl was mysterious. Seemingly always wearing a knowing smile, but as Crowley explained things about her, he also grew furious at the men who had attempted to take advantage of her. He requested that Crowley tell happier memories, so he did. Before too long, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Aziraphale called to the door, knowing who it was.

Adah walked in with a brighter smile, her hair still flowing behind her, but now it was shining in the moonlight. She was also wearing a purple dress that had straps that were about the width of two fingers. It was similar to her last dress, but this one had flecks of gold dancing and gathering at the bottom of the dress as if she were walking in stardust. "Dinner's ready."

"I told him, Adah." Crowley explained. "I told him what you think of him and why you chose your eye color."

Her eyes widened as a blush appeared on her face in almost an instant. She backed away out of the doorway, and that's when Aziraphale saw it. In a flurry of black and white, he saw two sets of wings erupt from her back, and then watched her take off. Without another word, Aziraphale let his own wings out, taking off after her, ignoring Crowley's cries. He was briefly relieved that she learned the sigil to keep herself hidden from the humans, and it reminded him to place it on himself. Once they both left the house, he followed her all the way to the ocean. She flew just as fast as Crowley had in Eden, but Aziraphale has had time to catch up to that speed. "Adah! Wait!" He shouted once it seemed she was going to fly over the ocean. When she looked back at him, he saw the tears in her eyes. "Land, Adah!"

She nodded her head before moving to land at the empty shore next to the ocean. She quickly put her wings away while Aziraphale landed and did the same. "So...Father told you. He um..."

"He told me you were so sure to call me your Father too, what's changed?" He wondered as he cautiously stepped closer to her.

"W-Well...nothing really, I still...want to call you that, but you...when you said 'FATHERS' As in...the both of you...I was so happy, but I thought...if you knew...then..."

Aziraphale couldn't help the small smile on his face as his new parental love started to pound in his chest. "Come here, my darling girl." He whispered to her with his arms stretched out and his wings out once more.

She turned to him, letting out a shocked gasp as more tears fell from her face. With a trembling lip she rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around his soft form. "I-Is it really okay? I know you and my Father aren't together, but..."

He wanted to cry. He really did. His heart felt nearly too full for his chest, but he wouldn't cry right now. It was her time to cry. He wrapped his wings around her along with his wings, and he brought his right hand to gently pet her hair. "It's alright. It's more than alright. Whatever you thought...about my reaction...it's wrong. I don't dislike you, I'm not mad at you, I'm not anything negative. I'm happy. That's what I am. Do you hear me, Adah?"

She nodded her head as her tears started to soak his robe, but he could care less. "Thank you. I-I'm sorry for flying off like that."

"You're welcome, and don't be sorry. I got to see your beautiful wings. Both sets." He stepped back from the embrace to use his finger to tilt her head up to look at him. "And I'll tell you something else. You have your Demonic Father's speed. I remember in Eden when he was nearly as fast as a bolt of lightning. It's taken me far too many years to count to even come CLOSE to his speed, and I was STILL having a hard time catching up with you. He'd be proud."

She laughed softly as she nodded her head, leaving the embrace to wipe her eyes. "He always did win races. I've finally matched him speed. We um..." She sniffled, drying the last tear. "We should get back. Dinner will get cold."

"Right." Aziraphale nodded as he looked up to the sky. He then gave Adah a sideways glance with a slight smirk. "Would you like to make a race of it, my darling girl?"

"Oh, you're on, Father!" Aziraphale staggered slightly at the name she called him with so much joy. He then took off as fast as he could, remembering to place sigils on both of them as he focused on the path they had taken to get to the ocean in the first place.

As they flew, there were times when he was ahead, when they were tied, and when he was falling behind, but when they made it back to Crowley's home, he victoriously landed in the Garden. Two seconds later, Adah landed letting out a relieve and overjoyed laugh. "Alright, I think I won that one." Aziraphale stated as he quickly tucked his wings back in, walking inside the home.

Adah followed him, doing the same. "I'd have to agree."

Once they closed the door behind them, they were met with Crowley, who was wearing a wide smirk. "So, who won?"

"Father won." She beamed as she looked at Aziraphale.

"That's a relief." Crowley sighed out, shaking his head. "That's one thing off of my chest."

"Same." Adah nodded in agreement. "Oh, Father..." She started as she turned to Aziraphale. "...I know that when we're out or we're not just the three of us, I have to call you Aziraphale and him Crowley, but um...well...do you want to know why my wings are black and white?"

"Hmm..." He grinned as he glanced over at Crowley who was sending him a knowing look, which for some reason, made his heart do a strange and unique flip. Choosing to ignore it, he shook his head slightly, smiling at Adah. "I'm going to take a guess. Is it because my wings are white and his are black?"

"Exactly!" She cheered. "Now c'mon! Dinner is probably getting cold."

"Oh, but...Crowley and I don't really need to eat."

Crowley gave a mischievous smirk at the angel as he tilted his head up with a suspecting look in his eyes. "Oh, come on, Aziraphale. Try food. Who knows, you may like it. Adah's a great cook anyway. It would be a shame to let her efforts go to waste, wouldn't it?"

"I erm...suppose. Alright, I'll try food." He nodded, earning a brilliant and pleased smile from Adah, before they were led to the dining area with Aziraphale wondering, _'I wonder if I'll even like food.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout the years, Aziraphale and Crowley looked back fondly through the years, decades, centuries, and eventual millennia. Aziraphale tempted Crowley to oysters and other foods he wished to try thanks to Adah, and every now and then they would see her. She had decided to try being on her own, and it had worked brilliantly for her. She decided to become a healer of sorts, but she rarely used her powers or her wings. After every visit they would talk about what the other has missed if they've seen Adah, and if they had, they would say how she was doing. She was doing both blessings and temptations, but the temptations were more like small bouts of mischief.

During King Arthur's reign, Adah thought it would be fun to play on Aziraphale's side, so she did. However, she also played on Crowley's side. She was the inside woman that neither side knew they had. Not until after Arthur's final battle at least when she admitted it to both Crowley and Aziraphale over wine and dinner.

The globe theater was a nice surprise for Crowley and Aziraphale as they noticed Adah disguising herself as a male, who then played a woman in one of the plays. They all thought it was hilarious and outrageous. She even miracled her breasts to be smaller and her voice to be a tad deeper. They had no idea she was in the play, and Shakespeare never found out she was indeed a she.

When they next saw her, she was a working at the restaurant Aziraphale took Crowley to after nearly being discorporated. They chatted, she paid for their meals, the head of the restaurant gave her the night off, seeing that somehow these two men meant a lot to her, and they sat together, eating wonderful crepes. She told them of her adventures, and outed both of them to the other for their mischievous behavior while the other wasn't looking. She outed Crowley for good deeds, and Aziraphale for small temptations that he thought were funny or interesting. She also scolded Aziraphale for not planning ahead after all the times he's advised her to do exactly that when going to a new place. Outfits were the first thing to evaluate.

In between the years after that, they still saw each other, kept to the arrangement, and discussed Adah. She had to constantly move around, because people started wondering why she wouldn't age. They always started getting suspicious after they would add the year she would give them up to around thirty-five, and she looked no different. She could change her hair, weight, size, eye color, wing color, and even her voice, but there some things she COULDN'T change, which were her looks as far as age goes, her gender, how many wings she had, her freckles...not that she wanted to. It reminded her of the stars, but she also couldn't change the fact that some people just grew suspicious of a woman that didn't age or change all that much.

Where she wasn't seen, she witnessed her Fathers have their first ever fight, and it tore at her heart. She had never seen them so much as argue. Raise voices in surprise and astonishment, but never truly argue. She used one of her minor powers to read what was on the paper Crowley gave Aziraphale when Crowley handed it back to him, and she felt a violent chill rush down her spine, leaving her nearly in tears. She decided to broaden her powers to listen to the last of the conversation, and she immediately regretted it. "I don't need you!" Crowley spat out venomously.

"And the feeling is mutual! Obviously!" Aziraphale stomped off, throwing the paper into the pond and lighting it aflame as he left.

"Obviously." Crowley mocked. Figuring that Aziraphale was too wounded to talk at the moment, she decided to chance following Crowley to his new home, not too far from the park. Once he was inside, she waited five minutes, then knocked. "Aziraphale, if that's you, so help me-!" He rushed the door open and his face went from fury to dumbfounded in half a second. "-Adah! What brings you here...wait...how did you know where I live? I only moved here two years ago, and I haven't seen you since then."

"Ah, well...I followed you, after you and Father...argued."

"Oh." He bowed his head in defeat, opening the door to let her in. He closed the door and leaned against it, ready for her barrage of questions.

"Are you alright?"

That wasn't what he was expecting, but he supposed it was fair. "No, not really. I thought he would understand why I would want it, and don't think that I don't know that if you saw us fighting...I know you saw what was on the paper. Anyway, I thought it would understand, but I guess not."

"Could you try and think of it from his perspective? What if he asked you for Hellfire for insurance?"

Crowley tensed at the mere thought as he honestly took it into consideration. "I...probably would've reacted worse."

"Exactly!" She breathed out with a pleading voice. "So imagine what he thought when you just casually giving him that piece of paper?"

"Well..." He took in a breath as he looked at Adah, who was standing so patiently, waiting for him to say something in response, but really, he didn't have anything. She saw the whole thing, and in his mind, likely heard the whole thing. "...what's done is done. I said something I shouldn't have, something I didn't mean, and he returned it. I know he didn't mean it either, but it's not like I can just get up, go apologize, and everything will be better. Surely you know your Fathers better than that."

She lowered her shoulders, letting out a defeated sigh. "Unfortunately, I've never seen the two of you argue. This was the first time since I've met Father, that I've ever seen the two of you argue."

"We argued in Wessex when he was told to come meet 'the black knight'. I suggested that we both just stayed home."

"That would've been nice, but you see...I didn't SEE that argument. Father said the two of you got into a spat, and sort of just...left it at that. I've seen you two get into a disagreement or a...a spat, but I've never seen you argue. I've never heard you say a single bad thing about him! And with you being a demon and he an angel, that's saying something. I swear, you two are the only angel and demon that treat the name as a job title rather than what you ARE."

"What do you mean?" He questioned with an intrigued brow.

"What I mean is...Hastur...HE'S a demon. In both job and being. He has no compassion, no tact, no brains that's for certain, and he takes joy in people's pain. Much like the rest of Hell. Ligur enjoys violence and death far too much to be healthy even for a demon, and Beelzebub...well...you've told me stories. You, however, whether you like it or not, are kind, nice, compassionate, joyful, caring, sweet, thoughtful, and you're my Father and my Mother. Now, Father is the same way with the angels. Gabriel's a dick. I've personally witnessed this in hiding. Thankfully, Grandmother visited me and placed a protective sigil on my grace, but still...he treats Father like...well...like he's even less than a human, which is strange, because the way I understand it...Father's a Principality and Gabriel is an Archangel...Father outranks him...but either way...Gabriel's a piece of work, and to my understanding all of the other angels are like him!"

"You know...I used to be an angel right?" Crowley smirked, trying to hide the burst of pride and joy at hearing his daughter talk about angels like that. He rarely brought up the fact that he used to be an angel, in fact, he could count on one hand how many times he's brought it up to her since she was born.

"Yes, I know, but the ones that are there now...they don't just have a stick up their ass, they have the whole fucking tree! My point being, they act all holier-than-thou, and 'oh, look at me! I'm an angel, I can do absolutely no wrong even when I'm being completely full of myself!', but Father KNOWS he can do wrong. He tries not to, but he knows it. He is also mischievous, cunning, witty, highly intelligent, snarky, and honestly he ties with you on how well he can tempt others into doing things, but when it's time to be an angel and a demon, the two of you are right on it as if you're going to work. I mean...I know it IS work, but neither of you truly act as if it's what you ARE. When you're not forced to work, when both of you have commendations, you're closer to human. You spend time with each other, you laugh together, you eat together, WE go on family outings without the threat of Heaven and Hell coming to spy on the two of you, because even THEY have rules for commendations. You are an angel and a demon that get along, and from what you've told me, HAVE gotten along since the beginning of time!"

Crowley crossed his arms with widened eyes and a risen brow when she had started cussing, and he had bit his forked tongue the entire time in immense amusement. "Are you finished?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah." She breathed out with a defiant expression. "I'm done, but just so you know, you could've phrased it better than you did. Asking for Holy Water. Father thinks..."

"I know what he thinks, Adah." Crowley sighed out. "He thinks I want to use it to kill myself. I told him that's not what I wanted it for, and he told me he wasn't an idiot. I know he's not. He's clever. So clever..." A small twitch of a smile appeared on Crowley's face without him noticing, but Adah noticed and it caused her to relax some. "...but he thinks I want to kill myself? I may not like my situation with being a demon and all, but I'm not THAT depressed. Heaven...I'm not even depressed! I'm ENJOYING my life!" Crowley walked further into the living area to sit down on large comfortable chair. "You know I am." He said once he noticed Adah walk into the room and sit on the sofa next to him.

"I know that. Just...does he even KNOW who you WERE? Does he know what YOU know? Have you told him?"

"No, I haven't told him who I was. No, he doesn't know that I know we're connected because God deemed it so. Now, what do you mean by have I told him? Told him what?"

"Oh..." He looked up and noticed that her eyes were wide with a saddened realization. "...you really don't know. I thought..."

"Don't know what?" He questioned, trying to remain calm.

"I mean...I noticed it since I met him...the way you treated him, spoke to him, and just stood next to him. The way you were comfortable with him, and the way you looked at him. I...I thought...do you really not know?"

"Well..." He scoffed out an irritated laugh as he leaned back in his chair. "...I won't know anything until you tell me. I won't even know what I may or may not know."

"That...well...that you love him. Romantically." At her final word, she watched as her father's serpent-like eyes widen to the size of saucers in almost an instant, his jaw dropping nearly completely while his hand clutch the arms of the chair.

"H-How..."

"How what?" She squeaked out, somehow feeling like she was being scolded, despite his voice being calm with a tone of awe and wonder.

"How did you know? Wh-When did you...I...but I..."

"How about you tell me when it happened, and I'll tell you when I found out, how I found out, and what the determining factor was."

"W-Well...I...I didn't really figure it out until the day Jesus was crucified. When he held you as you were crying and he said, 'Your father's are here.' At that moment, I instantly went through the years I've known him, and...well...I found that I fell in love with him on the wall. In Eden. I had fallen for him the second he said he gave away his sword. He just...he gave it to the humans without questioning it. Without God's permission, and even though it was rebellious, he still worried not only for them, but for himself. He was worried he did the wrong thing. I...and he was kind, he was...well...as he stuttered about the sword...he was...adorable. I knew him in Heaven. That's what he doesn't know. I knew him, but he didn't know me. That's because he outranked me in Heaven. You know this, but...even back in Heaven...he was so gentle, graceful, and...well...I thought that when I fell...I lost the ability to love, but apparently not. I...I fell in love with him on the wall, and after he protected me from the rain with his own wing, nearly without hesitation, I wanted to protect him to. It was like a...a strong pull. You know everything else, but...when he just so instinctively called us both your Fathers...I know I don't NEED to breathe, but I'm pretty sure if I did, I would've suffocated with how much it took my breath away as I looked through the years. I hadn't even realized...and I felt a bit slow, and he thought I was so mad at him for him calling himself your Father as well. It took all I had to come back from it and tell him I wasn't upset. I didn't tell him WHY I wasn't upset...well...I did, but not the WHOLE reason why I wasn't upset...I was actually overjoyed, but I had to control my emotions, because he's right. We're an angel and a demon. We SHOULDN'T be talking, or even looking at each other without the intent to kill, smite, or discorporate the other. Let alone...love each other, and besides...he doesn't feel that way for me. He can't. I'm a demon, we're unlovable. I got SO INCREDIBLY fortunate with you. My sweet baby girl. I know you love me just as I love you, but...Aziraphale...no...that's impossible."

_'Oh...you silly, stupid, demonic, frustrating Father!'_ She mentally screamed as she kept her mouth from speaking her mind. "So...you fell in love on the wall in Eden, but didn't realize it until the day Jesus was crucified?"

"Yes." He breathed out the word as if it carried all the weight in the world, and she supposed it probably did to him. He had kept it to himself thinking he was the only one to know, to see, to feel it, and now that he knew that she knew, he was probably feeling relieved beyond words.

"A-Alright." She nodded. "I knew the moment I met Aziraphale. The way the two of you were so relaxed with one another, the way you were comfortable with him being in our house, and the way I saw you hold him as you flew into our house. Not to mention the very fact that you let your wings out. It was also in the way you took care of him. You healed him. I saw the way you looked at him, and even if it was just a mere suspicion then...when I next saw him again...after he brought me back to the house and as we ate dinner...I definitely knew it then. You two actually smiled at each other, laughed, and kept a good conversation. Not only that, but you practically hung on his every word. You listened, and you didn't interrupt. When you saw us again, you looked relieved...at him. Not me. Now, something I've ALWAYS noticed, is that you only smile around two people. Me and him. However, the smile you give around just me, is Fatherly and joyful. The one you give when he's around is adoration, love, and I never thought a smile could be this...but...devoted. Anyone who has eyes can see it. Well...not true...I just know you that well I guess. Know you as well as I do...at the very least."

"S-So...you've known...this whole time?"

"To be honest it was one of the reasons I wanted my eyes to look like his. I wanted to be both your daughter and his. You loved him so much and..." She trailed off, deciding she better not say, so she shook her head. "...and I knew I wanted him to be my second Father."

"Y-You...I mean...he...Adah, he can never love me. I mean...not without his generic love that he has for even ants and mosquitoes."

"Even if that was the case, it wouldn't change anything would it? I mean...you say this, but you still love him, don't you?"

With a reluctant sigh he nodded his head as he clasped his hands together, his arms resting on his knees. "Yes. I do. Just...don't tell him. Alright?"

"Will you EVER tell him?"

"Perhaps someday." He relented. "There just has to be a time when I can."

"Well, as immortal beings, we at least have that."

"Right...now, with that being said...I'm exhausted, and I'm done talking about feelings for a while. I'm going to take a nap. How long? I have no clue, but I just miracled a key into the same place you keep your dagger strapped to the inside of your boot. You are the only one allowed in while I'm resting. Goodnight, Adah."

"Sleep well, Father." She breathed out as she watched him get up and leave to go up the stairs. Her brow furrowed in concern, but she nodded her head to herself as she left the warm home to go to her own. She would check on him twice a week to see how he was doing, and perhaps if Hell asked, she could pretend to be a passerby and slightly bring up the fact that sleeping that long must be a sin. The sin of sloth. That way, they'll leave him alone to...indulge.


	6. Chapter 6

Crowley knew he was sleeping when he felt someone shaking his shoulder. In truth, he knew he had been sleeping, because he remembered climbing into bed, and going to sleep after his conversation with Adah. He figured he was perhaps asleep for a year or two. However when he opened his eyes to see Adah shaking him awake, he knew that was definitely not the case. She was wearing a nearly form fitting green dress with short sleeves, her hair was slightly curled as well. "Adah? What's wrong? How long have I been asleep? I thought...maybe a year or two, but the way you're dressed..."

"A year?" She snorted out a laugh while she still wore a serious expression. "No, try...seventy-nine years."

"SEVENTY-NI-!" He couldn't believe it! He slept for nearly eight decades! Almost a century! "Wait...why wake me up then? I could've made a record breaking nap!" He groaned as he moved his pillow to cover his face. "Someone had better be DYING Adah! I don't like being woken up! Millennia of being your Father, you should know I'm a cranky-"

"FATHER WILL BE DISCORPORATED IF YOU DON'T GET THE FUCK UP OUT OF BED!" She shouted, quickly and obviously growing frustrated.

Her outburst got Crowley's attention as he practically threw his pill off of him and too the side, sitting up immediately. "WHAT!? What has he done now!?"

"I went to visit him just moments ago and he was looking around his shop...TAKING BOOKS OFF THE SHELVES and...and...he put them into a BAG! I thought perhaps he was ill or...or...he was moving, but no...he's going to go give the books to some Nazis at a church! The woman he tried to hire, I know her, she works for the Nazis! He's being set up! She's also really good with a GUN! He has no idea he's being set up! Not only will he be discorporated, but he'll be embarrassed, and you know that he wears embarrassment like a second skin. Come on!"

"A-Adah, I'm not even dressed for this decade let alone the century! I'm still in the late 1800's!" He heard a snap of fingers, not his own, and he looked down to see he was wearing a fine black suito shiny black shoes, a dark gray almost navy blue dress shirt, a maroon tie, and as he felt something on his head, he felt a hat resting upon it. He knew his hair and sideburns were cut, and with all of that, he looked up with an impressed smile at Adah. "Well done. Your miracles are getting better and better all the time."

"Thanks, but we have to go!"

"It's a CHURCH, Adah! I'm a DEMON!"

"And I think you'll be fine!"

"I've SEEN demons burst into flames!"

"You've seen demons who have NO faith in God, NO positive feelings, and NO love for humanity! I think you'll be fine! At most, it might sting! I think there's still a bit of Heaven in your soul, otherwise, you wouldn't be able to have ANY positive feelings. I've told you this before. Now let's GO!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bed, downstairs, and to the-

"Adah, what's that? Why is it so beautiful?"

"It's an automobile. It's also a Bentley. It's yours, technically, and I made her a bit sentient. That way you can drive her without needing a license, because we both know you won't be able to pass the drivers test because of your eyes. Well, we both don't know that, but they would have to see your eyes...anyway, I um...got bored over the years, and about a decade ago, I came up with a mortal name for you. Anthony J. Crowley. That's the name this car is under, and I kept Hell off your back by being a passerby, saying that you must be committing the sin of Sloth if you were to just sleep days and days away. Not only that, but along with my boredom...I may or may not have created a name for you...well...in popularity I mean. You're basically known as sneaky heroic thief that has often stolen things FROM the Nazis and given them back to the right people. Get in."

Crowley did as he was asked, getting into the driver's seat as she got into the passenger side. Once she was in and the doors were closed, he felt as if he already knew how to drive the Bentley. Like the knowledge was given to him somehow, and he had no doubt it was his daughter. "Alright, give me directions and tell me everything you know about the...um...Nazis...and the people threatening Aziraphale. I want to know everything good and bad."

"Trust me...there's nothing good about them." She groaned out just before telling him everything she knew about the Nazis in general, what they were planning, the camps, what they were doing to families, children, and about the bombs. He knew immediately what he was going to do with that. He was going to miracle a bomber to drop one on the church. So far, he knew how despicable the Nazis were, how much they would fit in with the lot in Hell, and he knew a lot about the people Aziraphale was talking to. Blackmailers and murders. They were also idiots, but that was a story for another day. After a while, he finally pulled up next to the church as quietly as he could, and looked at it with a pounding heart. "Don't worry, Father. You'll be fine. You're different from the other demons. Now go! Before he gets discorporated. I'll be right here. Actually, I'm going to move to the back seat so you two can sit next to each other. Oh and..." She snapped her fingers again and a brand new pair of sunglasses appeared on his face. "There. Sunglasses for this decade. Now go!"

_ **oOoOoOoOo** _

Adah had apparently been right, because the consecrated ground stung, truly like being at beach in bare feet, but it didn't burn him alive. Which just begged more questions he was sure he didn't want to ask, so he didn't. What he did focus on was getting Aziraphale and his books back to the bookshop. "Little demonic miracle of my own. Lift home?" He asked as he gave Aziraphale the books and walked away, trusting the angel to follow him through the rubble.

Once they both made it in the car, Aziraphale hadn't noticed Adah at all and immediately started asking questions. "Crowley...how did you walk into a church? How did you know where I was? Where have you BEEN!? I-I was worried that you...that someone...but..." He stopped himself as he then glared at Crowley, set his book bag down in front of him, and swatted Crowley's arm with all the fury he could muster without nearly discorporating him.

"OW!" Crowley shouted as he held his arm, glaring back at Aziraphale.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WALK INTO A CHURCH!? YOU'RE A DEMON!"

"You were about to be discorporated!" He spat back as he started the car. "I wasn't about to let that happen."

"It would've been paperwork, but I don't see why..."

"Because you've never been discoporated before Neither of us have. I'm not about to let that happen when I have no idea when I'll see you again or if you'll look different or...just...no. I've seen Hell hand out bodies, and usually they're different. I suspect Heaven to be the same."

"Fine, but how did you not combust? We had both seen a demon walk defiantly into a church, and then they were gone. Permanently."

"Just fortunate I guess." He grumbled, but both Adah and Aziraphale heard it. Adah wanted to scream at him that there was still a little Heaven in him somehow, but kept her mouth shut to allow them to have this conversation. Aziraphale STILL didn't notice her in the back seat. "As for your other questions, I've been sleeping. In my home. For seventy-nine years."

"B-But...that man and woman...they said your fame proceeds you..."

"Yeah, you have our daughter to blame." As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt a burst of joy, embarrassment, and the same thing he usually felt around Aziraphale...longing. He had never, not once, called Adah 'theirs' as in together. He had always just said Adah.

"O-Our daughter?" Aziraphale questioned, and oh, how Crowley wished he could read minds.

"Yes, our daughter." He pushed the conversation forward. "She saw you in the bookshop, found out what you were doing, and came to wake me up immediately. Apparently since I've been asleep, she gave me a mortal name, and made me a modern day robin hood. Stealing from Nazis and giving it back to where they belong. I'm apparently a sneaky hero thief that steals from them...often. They had never caught me, but they had my name. She also gave me this car. Oh, and not that it seems to matter to you at the moment, but she's been in the backseat this whole time."

Aziraphale's eyes widened considerably as he swiftly turned to see Adah patiently sitting in the back sit with an amused look on her face. "Hello, Father. Good to see you again, and NOT discorporated."

"Yeah, she's the little informer." Crowley smirked.

"Father, nothing's been little about me for millennia."

"Be that as it may..." He rolled his eyes as he started to drive towards the bookshop. "...she's told me a lot about the Nazis. I don't like them. They're horrible in ways that would make most of Hell blush. So, what do you say we go about changing things, Aziraphale? I'm willing to bet my sloth will give me a commendation, and you'll likely get commendation for assisting in stopping this madness."

"IF you get commendation, then sure. It will certainly take a while, as it is a war, but I have to agree with you. This is madness."

"GREAT!" Adah cheered joyfully in the backseat. "I'll help to. Well, where I can. Respect for women keeps declining, but that doesn't mean I can't talk to the RIGHT ones. The ones with the powerful husbands."

"That's my girl!" Crowley beamed with pride as he looked back at her for a brief second.

"Thank you." She gave a proud nod of her own before looking at her angelic Father, mentally shaking her head and sighing in frustration at the two of them. _'How can my Father who's an angel, NOT sense the love coming off of my Father who's a demon? I saw the way he looked at him holding the book bag as Father walked away towards the car. He obviously at least just admitted he was in love with him. At least to himself. I'm a nephilim and I can feel it coming off of both of them. Am I the only one with eyes here!? You know what? After my conversation with Father in the 1800's, I'm just going to leave them alone for...I dunno...seventy-eight years. Yes, that feels right. I have a feeling something big will happen then. I'll just leave them alone until I feel that familiar pull I feel when one of them needs me.'_


	7. Chapter 7

After the world didn't end and as he sat down on the bus next to Crowley, Aziraphale couldn't stop silently being grateful that Adah didn't have to be part of any of this. He hadn't heard from her much. Some letters, some calls, but not in person. Not since Crowley had given him his books, and that was the real crux of the matter at the moment. When Crowley's hand brushed his ever so slightly when he was handed the book bag, he looked at the brown leather he was all of a sudden holding once again, and he knew the extent of Crowley's power it must've taken to conjure that miracle IN a church, but he did it completely selflessly, because he knew how much the books meant to him. In that moment, as he stared at Crowley walking away and as he slowly made his way out of the rubble and towards the car, his mind and soul took a memory and feeling trip. As it did so, he found that he's been IN LOVE with Crowley since Eden, and it just kept growing without him realizing it until that moment. Crowley walked into a church because he was in trouble. Crowley risked permanent death to save him from a temporary one.

When Crowley told him the world was going to end, he dreaded every second closer to the end. When they took care of Warlock together, he enjoyed seeing Crowley as a woman and taking care of infant warlock. He got the chance to see how Crowley would've taken care of Adah had she been a boy. Minus the demonic influence of course, but he could tell the difference, and it had been wonderful. Then, they had the wrong boy, and everything fell horribly from there. All the while, he was forced to further push away his feelings. If the world was truly going to end, then there wouldn't be any point in dwelling on them.

However, the world hadn't ended, and he was given Agnes Nutter's last prophecy, and if this was somehow the key to forever getting Heaven and Hell off of their backs, Aziraphale would have to reevaluate many things. Many of his choices regarding his own heart. He still felt horrendously awful about telling Crowley there was no 'our side' and that it was over between them. That they weren't friends. He had never lied to Crowley before, but when he left the bandstand, he knew with every fiber of his being that he despised it. Despised lying to Crowley.

As he looked at him, he noticed that Crowley was thinking rather diligently about something. _'Perhaps the same things I am?'_ He questioned with a sliver of hope, but quickly squashed it down. _'No. Not after everything I said at the bandstand. Not after he's spent six thousand years reassuring me and saving me. Opposite sides or no, I've caused him too much trouble.'_

"Aziraphale? You alright?" The demon asked as he looked out the window.

"Not quite sure, to be honest with you." He let out a short sigh as he looked out the window as well, still tasting the wine they shared. "The world didn't end, and I'm wondering about the last prophecy."

"I think I know what we have to do, but I'll tell you when we make it back to my place."

"Crowley..." He started, gaining the demon's attention. "...about...what I said at the bandstand."

"Angel, calm down. It hurt, but not nearly as much as when I thought you had died. That was the prick of a needle compared to when I saw your bookshop up in flames."

"When you...when I...so...I was the best friend you lost? Not someone from Hell?"

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again..." He chuckled lightly as he adjusted in his seat to better look at Aziraphale. "...how can someone as clever as you, be so stupid. Of course my Best Friend is you."

_'But what if I wanted to be more? What if I don't want just to be your best friend anymore?'_ His mind so desperately wanted his mouth to say, but he held back with as much determination as he could. Crowley just basically forgave him. He couldn't ruin that now.

Once they eventually made off the bus and into Crowley's flat, he watched as Crowley took his glasses off, practically throwing them onto a table near the door. "It's not much, Angel, but this is my home."

Crowley gave him a brief tour of the entire flat, including his mini Eden, and for some strange reason, the plants seemed to be terrified of the demon. Oh well, that was the least of his concerns as he suddenly found himself in Crowley's room. It was different from the flat. It wasn't bare and lifeless. One would think with his attire, and how most of the flat looked it would be black and gray, but no, it was sapphire and turquoise colors that somehow blended beautifully. He had a large bed with sapphire blue blankets with transparent turquoise cloth hanging from above the bed, drooping slightly in the middle as the corners were tied to the bed posts that stood straight like spires. His curtains were made of the same color and cloth that was above the bed, and the woodwork in the room was beautiful as well. It seemed to be mahogany, and seemed to be hand made. "You um...you said that you think you know what the prophecy meant?" Aziraphale quickly asked, not wanting to get too familiar with the room. Well, that's not entirely accurate. He wanted to get very familiar with it, but not when it was such an impossibility, and they needed to figure out what the prophecy meant as soon as possible.

"Yeah." He nodded after swallowing a lump in his throat. "Remember how you mentioned it was a pity you couldn't possess me or whatever?"

"Yes." He drawled out the answer with a furrowing brow, but then realization dawned on him. "Crowley, you can't be suggesting..."

"I am. My soul and...what ever's left of of my grace...will be in your body while your soul and grace are in mine. 'For soon you will be playing with fire.' Since you caught it, it was literal for you. They're going to sentence you to Hellfire. Me, they'll sentence me to the equivalent. I'll be given Holy Water, and I'll be gone forever. No coming back."

"NO!" Aziraphale cried out, unable to hold his tongue any further. His mind pictured it too many times to count. Too many horrible daydreams or rather...daymares since they were more like nightmares that would plague him ever since he gave Crowley the thermos. His horrible mind has already vividly pictured Crowley taking a shot glass, filling it to the brim with Holy Water, and downing it. He could hear the screaming as if it were next to him. He's also pictured Crowley pouring it into his bath, or possibly putting it in a needle and injecting himself since he gave it to him around the time when such drugs or such occurrences were a huge thing. He's imagined it too many times, and had vividly heard Crowley's scream, his cries of pain, and then he's gone. No more of Crowley's witty banter, no more of his saunter to and from his car, no more of his smile, no more of his eyes widening or narrowing depending on the discussion, no more rescues, no more dinners, no more reassurance from him, Adah would have one less Father, and just overall...more importantly to him, there just wouldn't be anymore CROWLEY. For it to be a horrible thought was one thing, but for it to very soon, likely tomorrow, to become a reality...just as he was about to continue dreading over it, he quite suddenly and unexpectedly felt Crowley's thumbs wiping away a liquid from his face.

"Aziraphale, hey, you with me? Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm crying?"

"Yeah..." Crowley whispered out as if the moment were the most fragile of glass that one could shatter if the pitch were heightened any further than that whisper. "...about a few second after you shouted 'no.' Why are you crying?"

"Th-They can't have you." He frantically shook his head as his knees became too weak to hold him up. Every imagining of Crowley dying by Holy Water rushed into his mind, nearly making him sick. "Oh, God...they can't have you! They can't take you from me!" He held a hand to his aching and pounding heart. "I..." At that moment, he felt that if he were to lose him tomorrow or at all, then he would not be able to forgive himself if it went unsaid. When Crowley got on his knees in front of him, his face the epitome of worry, Aziraphale swallowed a harsh lump in his throat as more tears, bigger tears, started cascading down his cheeks. "...I love you. They can't have you!" He looked down to the carpet beneath his own knees, shaking his head slowly as he repeated, barely above a whisper, "I love you."

"Y-You what?" Aziraphale looked up as he heard Crowley's voice become smaller than he's ever known. Even during the plague when they both watched helplessly as others died more rapidly than they could heal and go unnoticed. That version of quiet in Crowley's voice was strained, pained, desperate, and regretful. This version of quiet and small in Crowley's voice was seemingly hopeful, disbelieving, awestruck, and not pained...but aching.

"I said I love you. I'm sorry, My dear." He gave a sad smile as his tears continued to fall. "I-I know that you could never...not with me anyways. I know you're a demon that somehow can experience love...given our...your...daughter. I shouldn't call her 'our's' right now, should I? I mean...I probably don't deserve that anymore now that you know, but...since 1941...I r-realized that I've been i-in love with you since E-Eden. I...I'm so sorry, Crowley. I just...the thought of losing you..."

Before he could finish his rambling, Aziraphale felt thin yet strong arms wrap around him, accompanied by sniffling and mirthful chuckle. "That daughter of ours." He choked out a laugh as his tears started dripping onto Aziraphale's coat, instantly worrying the angel even further. "She knew. She must've. She was always more intuitive than us."

"Oh no...she knows I love you? I...do you think she's upset? Crowley, why are you crying?"

"You don't get it." Crowley leaned away from the embrace to look at Aziraphale's own tear stained cheeks. He then moved his thumbs back to Aziraphale's cheeks wiping away the soon-to-be unneeded tears just before he slowly leaned in and captured Aziraphale's lips with his own. Now, when a kiss happens, people typically think that there's fireworks or it's just plain awful. This particular kiss was neither of these things, least of all awful. There wasn't a spark or explosion, but rather their souls felt as if they were singing. They both felt warm as love, longing, joy, mirth, determination, desire, and a sense of 'finally' washed over them. It enveloped them both. Soon, Aziraphale was gasping as the kiss continued, leaving room for Crowley's tongue to tentatively enter to find out what the angel tasted like. As they kissed they both felt and slightly saw, past their closed eyes that is, that they were in the Ether. Where typically a demon's or an angel's wings are kept away from the humans. In the Ether, there are no limits. They can choose to be whatever they want to be, whoever they want to be, however they want to be, but the only two things they don't have control over were their clothes and their wings. Their true wings would be set free. At least the ones on their backs, and they would be naked.

When they opened their eyes, they were still in the ether, but both carefully backed away to look at the other. "Cr-Crowley!" Aziraphale stuttered out as he saw Crowley's wings. They were massive, and far larger than anything he could've ever anticipated. Larger than when he saw them on the Ark or in flight. There were also THREE sets of wings. "Y-You were an A-Archangel!?" He squeaked out, but was abruptly silenced when he looked at the rest of Crowley's form. He had apparently made an effort and a beautiful, long, and thick one at that. Looking up from where he believed his eyes shouldn't have gone in the first place right after a love confession, he noticed that Crowley's hair was jet black and it cascaded all the way to his lower back. Not only that, but his eyes were a deep forest green with normal pupils. "Y-You look so different."

"Yes." He chuckled out as he looked up and down at Aziraphale. "So do you."

Aziraphale then felt the medium length, curly and wavy hair he used to have before the other angels fell. He had it cut after the fall, because it was too much to deal with. "Wh-Who are you...I mean...who WERE you?"

"At the moment..." Crowley grinned as he started, looking at his wings that shimmered a brilliant blue that could only be found in the stars or perhaps on the ocean beneath the moonlight. "...I'm the Archangel Raphael. I hung the stars and created the Universe alongside Archangel Gabriel and God Herself, and YOU are Principality Aziraphale. The angel that I began to love in Heaven, but after my fall...I fell in love all over again and anew. When you asked me if we knew each other, I said no, because it was true. I knew you, but you didn't know me."

"I-I...you...I mean...but...You l-love me too?" His brain was working overtime to try and keep up, so it settled on the one important fact at the moment.

"Yes. Have since Heaven, but since Eden...there aren't words."

"You were...they said Archangel Raphael died."

"I did...technically. I was stabbed by Lucifer for trying to get him to stop the war, to stop his madness, but then God decided it would just be better if I had fallen with the others. Don't know why, but I'm glad she did. She and I had a conversation in Eden while you were sleeping, but I don't want to talk about any of that right now." He snapped his fingers and everything but his wings and his clothes returned to what Aziraphale had known. Crowley stepped forward as he looked at Aziraphale's effort that had manifested without his say-so. Once he was close enough, he wrapped an arm around Aziraphale's waist, and gently kissed him again as he brought his other hand up to his cheek. His wings instinctively wrapped around Aziraphale, just as Aziraphale's wings started to try and wrap around him.

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley's neck, unable to control the keening and wanting noises coming out of his own mouth. The feeling of Crowley up against him sent pulses of pleasure through his entire body, and as their wings shifted and brushed against each other, the pulses intensified greatly. "Crowley..." He whined as he continued to kiss him, pulling his head as close as he could without hurting either of their mouths.

Crowley then took that as a sign to move the kiss lower. With gentle, warm, and thoroughly kissed lips, he kissed down from Aziraphale's swollen red lips, down his jaw, his neck, and rested at the base where his shoulder began. He gave a light bite as he pulled Aziraphale even closer, both moaning at the action as their efforts brushed against one another. "Angel, my angel..." Crowley whispered. "...so beautiful. So wonderful."

With every praise there was a new and deeper kiss, causing Aziraphale to shudder as he dug his nails into Crowley's back. "Crowley!" He moaned as the pleasure radiated in his groin.

"Aziraphale..." Crowley whispered out with so much love and affection, it was nearly enough to send his angel over the edge. He backed away from his shoulder and went back to kissing his lips, delving his tongue in, moaning instantly as Aziraphale pushed back with his own tongue this time. Crowley felt himself nearing the edge as Aziraphale's hand wrapped around his effort with a loving but firm grip. Once he started moving his hand up and down, Crowley started bucking his hips as his throat continued to make keening noises. He slightly lowered himself to where he was aligned with Aziraphale's chest. He then took one nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it while his opposite thumb brushed against the exposed one over and over again. Then, he started giving singular licks to the now soaked nipple. "My wonderful, soft, amazing, patient..." He lowered his hand to tenderly and lovingly grab Aziraphale's rolls. "...gluttonous, angel. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Aziraphale was gasping, panting, and moaning. His speech nearly gone, but he knew he wasn't going to last much longer at all. So, he quickened his hand's pace as Crowley went back to sucking and using his tongue. It wasn't long before they both came with a shout of the other's name, light erupting between them, their wings remaining in the ether as their bodies left it.

Once they both came to, they were back in Crowley's flat and clothed, but the only difference was...they weren't in their own corporeal forms. Aziraphale got up and blinked across from him to find...well...himself. Crowley ended up doing the same. "A-Aziraphale?" He panted with Aziraphale's voice, his soul still coming down from what happened in the ether.

"Crowley!?" Aziraphale gasped with Crowley's voice. "I...did you mean for that to happen?"

"I...I was just going to suggest focusing on one another's bodies, grace, and soul and I dunno...just a handshake. Come on, let's get up and try it. See if we can switch back, and then back again."

Aziraphale nodded his head and stood up with Crowley. Once they were both standing he held his hand out like Crowley had suggested. However, he had to admit, it felt a little strange offering a handshake to himself. When Crowley took it, he focused on not what Crowley suggested, but the overwhelming love and protection he felt coming off of him in the ether. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, but when he opened them, he was looking back at Crowley once more. Doing it left a bit of a shiver through his whole body, so he adjusted slightly. "Right, well, it seems we can swap back now."

"Seems so." Crowley nodded, before grabbing Aziraphale to push him up against the wall so that he could kiss him.

Aziraphale, however, was feeling quite mischievous. So, instead of letting Crowley have his way, he grabbed Crowley and flipped their positions, pushing HIM up against the wall instead, and before Crowley could object, he pressed their lips together, immediately plunging his tongue into his mouth. From his minor actions alone, he found he had to wrap an arm around Crowley, because as the demon moaned into the kiss, he also started to loose his knees. Eventually, Aziraphale decided to have mercy, and left the kiss, allowing the demon to finally slide down the wall. "I do so enjoy kissing you." Aziraphale grinned as he crouched down to him.

"Yeah...that...I um...yeah." Crowley stuttered out in an attempt to articulate, but just like his legs, his voice box decided to not work and turned to jelly. "We um...should uh...change back."

"I agree. I'll stay here in your body, while you go to whatever remains of my bookshop. You can tell me how it is."

"Hey...about that..." Crowley started as his mind went to his Bentley. "Adam changed reality, yeah? I mean...he made it to where his Father was well...his real Father, and I mean, he gave you your own body and made you whole again...do you think...?"

"That perhaps he returned the bookshop and Bentley?" He moved to sit next to Crowley, leaning his head against the wall. "It's likely. He probably knows of all the strange things that's happened and mentally put everything back in order to where no one would notice or at least not QUITE notice strange things that happened."

"Angel...if um...if our switch...doesn't work..."

Aziraphale gently took Crowley's hand in his, turned it over and placed a loving kiss onto the palm, closing his eyes. "It will, my dear. It'll work." He lowered the hand to hold it tightly as he looked into Crowley's wide golden eyes. "We know each other SO well, I imagine it'll work without either of us needing to make an effort of it. I've watched you walk enough times, I've got it committed to memory."

"Do you!?" Crowley smirked with an intrigued risen brow. "Well, I've seen and heard how you talk and show your emotions with the most minor facial expressions, I've payed close enough attention so that I know when you're upset and hiding it, or when you're about to say or do something. However, sometimes you surprise me...like with that kiss."

"Many more to come after our switch, my dear."

"Good."

The next day, they had gone to their respective places, met at the park and Aziraphale as Crowley asked, "Do you understand...what happened...yesterday?"

"W-Well..." Crowley as Aziraphale started, knowing that he meant the ether rather than the not-so-much-the-end-of-the-world-as-we-know-it. "...I understand SOME of it, but some of it is a bit too uh..."

"Ineffable!" Death whispered out in a menacing voice, and with that, they were taken to their 'Trials.'


	8. Chapter 8

When Adah got into her car, she reread the letter again. She hadn't heard from her Fathers in a whole year. She knew when Armageddon started. It had started twelve years ago now, and the end that was supposed to happen...didn't. However, that was in the past, the most confusing thing was the letter she received from her Father Aziraphale.

_Dear Adah,_

_My darling girl, I have decided to leave my bookshop, and I have moved._  
I have packed up all of my books, and moved them all to a nice little  
place in South Downs. It's near the ocean, and I do remember the first  
time I took off after you, wings and all, and we stopped at an ocean  
where I first called you my darling girl. I thought it immensely fitting.  
Anyway, yes, I've moved and the address is in the extra little piece  
of paper enclosed in the envelope. Come and visit as soon as you  
can. There are things we need to discuss. Important things.

She red it and reread it several times before she climbed into her car and took off towards the address. Once she was finally there, she couldn't believe how beautiful it was. It was a large cottage with an extra building in the far back, which told her that he purchased extra land, and from what it looked like, a lot of it, considering there was also a garden in the front of the cottage. The beach wasn't far, and she could smell it from here. There were large trees everywhere, and as she looked around, she noticed that she didn't notice any other houses. When she noticed that, her wings immediately wanted to break free, but she restrained them, because the letter just didn't make sense, and it somewhat worried her. One minute she hadn't heard from him in a whole year the next she's reading that he packed up and left without a reason why.

When she noticed a wide dirt pathway from the road towards the cottage, she noticed the back of the Bentley sticking out from behind the cottage. "Okay...so they're_ both_ here." She opened the gate, and knocked on the door. When it swung open she was met with Crowley who had apparently decided to grow his hair to a medium length again, and he was wearing a navy blue T-shirt with black jeans, standing in the doorway with a beaming smile as he was barefoot. He then practically tackled her as he rushed to hug her, picking her up and swinging her around.

"There's my beautiful girl!" He chuckled out before setting her down.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my Father?" She giggled out once she got her hair to calm down from all of the swinging.

"Oh, that's probably why you're here. I told Aziraphale I should write the letter and send it, but you know him. Anyway, come in! Come in! Come see our cottage!"

"OUR!? I thought only Father was living here...Aziraphale I mean..."

"Oh, no...it's both of us. Wait..." Crowley stopped once he shut the door behind them. He walked in front of her furrowing his brow in confusion. "Did he not explain in the letter? Let me see what he wrote you." She handed him the letter and he read. He gave it back with a groan. "Aziraphale!" He shouted with an exasperated tone as he made his way through the cottage towards what was likely the kitchen.

"Yes, my dear?"

_'MY DEAR!?'_ Adah squeaked in her mind.

"You didn't EXPLAIN the situation in the letter!"

She followed her Father into the kitchen where her jaw nearly dropped at what her angelic Father was wearing. He was wearing a turquoise colored T-shirt, dark blue blue-jeans, a watch on his left wrist, and he was barefoot. "I-I think I've stepped foot in the wrong universe." She breathed out, earning a delighted gasp from Aziraphale.

"Oh! My darling girl! You're here! Faster than I expected, might I add." He grinned at her briefly before continuing to cook. "Sorry if the letter was a little cryptic, Adah. I wanted to tell you everything in person. Well...some details may be left out, but...I wanted to tell you in person."

"What's wrong? Had something happened? I mean...the end of the world DIDN'T happen...oh my...are they going to punish you!? Is that it!? The two of you are running away!?"

Crowley groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head slowly. "This is why I told you to write that letter MONTHS ago, Angel."

"I know, I know, but we were still moving. I wanted to make sure we were fully moved in first, and now we are."

"Alright, so...are you making enough spaghetti for all of us?"

"Of course! It's almost done, just go wait in the living area. I'll bring it in a moment."

"Not the dining room?" Adah questioned with a risen brow, her mind reeling at everything she's hearing and SEEING! They aren't acting normal and they certainly weren't dressed normal. She would say she felt like she was having a mid-life crisis, but she's far too old for that.

"Well, I figure for this talk you should be sitting somewhere comfortable in case you faint." Aziraphale mentioned as he started to strain the pasta.

"Right, come on, Adah." Crowley sighed sympathetically as he walked out of the kitchen and into the large living area.

Once she was sat down, she waited patiently for SOME KIND of explanation. Once Aziraphale came back with the food, he sat in one chair, Crowley sat in the other, and they gave her the couch to sit on in case she needed to lay down. As they ate, the three of them told stories about what has been going on for the past seventy-eight years. However, when it got to averting the end of the world Adah noticed they both stopped. "Alright, and what happened after the world didn't end!?"

"Well, neither of our offices were happy that we helped stop the end of the world." Crowley explained. "We were to be put on trial."

"And you couldn't even really call it that." Aziraphale grumbled as he took a sip of his drink.

"True. Mine was more of a real trial than yours was, but um...so...Hell made me take a bath in Holy Water while Aziraphale stood in Hellfire." At his words, her eyes widened, she dropped her glass, and abruptly fainted. "Yup...you were right. She fainted."

"It's because of how you explained it, my dear."

They waited about twenty minutes when she finally came to. "Oh..." She groaned as she sat straight up. "...how...how are the two of you alive!?" She rasped out as she miracled her headache away.

"Like this, and this is where we thought you might faint." Aziraphale explained before holding his hand out to Crowley. Crowley then took it, and they switched bodies. They're clothes changing color as well as their hair as their forms shifted.

"W-Wait...so...you s-switched bodies!?"

"That's right." Crowley nodded with Aziraphale's head.

"Um...one way to test it. Father...erm...my demonic Father...tell me something only you and me know about." She requested, not sure who to look at anymore.

"After you woke me up in 1941 so that I could go save Aziraphale, I tried to argue that he's in a church and I've seen demons explode into flames for entering a church. You told me that I was different. That you believed there was still a piece of Heaven still inside me, because...and...well...I hadn't even told Aziraphale this...but you said I would be fine because of THAT, and because I kept my faith in God. I never lost it."

"R-Right..." She nodded, trying to ignore the wide eyed expression her demonic Father's FACE made towards her angelic Father's FACE. "Erm...and you..." She turned to the other being. "Tell me something that only you and I know."

After I finally caught up to you the day Jesus was crucified, I opened my arms to tell you that I would gladly accept you as my daughter. I opened them and said, "Come here, my darling girl." After that, I told you about Crowley's speed. I said, "You have your Demonic Father's speed. I remember in Eden when he was nearly as fast as a bolt of lightning. It's taken me far too many years to count to even come CLOSE to his speed, and I was STILL having a hard time catching up with you. He'd be proud."

"That's right! Wow! You two really switched bodies."

"Yes, and we tricked Heaven and Hell." Crowley grinned with Aziraphale's face as he held his hand out for the switch. Once they were returned back to their original bodies, Crowley looked at her with a caring smile. "I went to Heaven in Aziraphale's body and stood in Hellfire. Gabriel told Aziraphale to shut his stupid mouth and die already...so I stepped in it wearing his body, and once in, I breathed Hellfire at him."

"Right." Aziraphale chuckled. "And I took a Holy Water bath, asked Hell for a rubber duck, splashed Holy water at other demons that were behind a glass wall, and when the Archangel Michael came back, I used a bit of my outranking power to have her miracle me a towel so I could dry off."

At his words, she didn't know why, but she felt compelled to look at their left hands. When she did, her eyes widened with an audible gasp leaving her lips. She rushed towards them, grabbing their hands. "These are...these are...they're not normal, but..."

"White for Crowley from me..." Aziraphale nodded as he gripped her right hand.

"...and black for Aziraphale from me." Crowley finished as he squeezed her left hand. "We're married."

"B-But...where was the wedding? Why the Heaven and Hell wasn't I invited!?"

"Well...because there wasn't a ceremony. Technically...um..." As her demonic father started to explain she noticed a blush growing on his cheeks.

"Apparently..." Aziraphale started with a slight blush of his own. "...Crowley told you about the bolt of lightning, right?"

"Yes." She nodded her head. "He also showed me the memory of him and Grandmother talking."

"Right, well, apparently she decided we were ineffably meant to be together. At least ONE of her plans for us. We um...were apparently married by God at that point, it was just up to us to finally confess our feelings for each other. You see um...we..."

"After the end of the world..." Crowley started, looking at the floor, fiddling with his ring. "...we um...we confessed to each other. He confessed first, but then we...unknowingly...consummated our marriage. She came to both of us right after we got back from the Ritz after celebrating fooling Heaven and Hell...and she explained it all to us. She said that was her other secret reason why she connected our souls, and that um...after we consummated our marriage...it um...it altered your DNA to where you are WHOLLY ours. You share half of his DNA and half of mine. You're really and truly our daughter."

"You...you CONSUMMATED your marriage before you knew you were even MARRIED!?" She questioned in disbelief, but the overjoyed feeling in her heart and soul won out over the disbelief. "Oh my...I'm so happy for both of you! I'm happy for US! Oh my GOD! I have two real Fathers! Oh my God!" She bounced up and down before wrapping are arms and wings around them. "I love you both so very much!"

When she pulled away she noticed the surprised looks on their faces, but before she could ask, Crowley spoke. "So, you're not upset there wasn't a wedding, or embarrassed that we..."

"Father, I turned down two offers for an orgie in ancient Rome. Stuff like that doesn't embarrass me. I'm so glad the two of you fooled Heaven and Hell! You're free now, right?"

"Not with that confession!" Gabriel's voice came from the front door that was quickly knocked down. "Michael, grab them. I'll grab the abomination." Without warning, they were grabbed, knocked out, and when they woke, they were in a pure white room with large windows. Aziraphale and Crowley found themselves tied to their chairs while Gabriel held tightly to Adah's arms, keeping them behind her back. "We didn't hear much, but we DID hear that she was happy that the two of you fooled us. We came to come and spy on you after we couldn't find you at your...what was it...bookshop."

Adah looked around and took note of everyone there. Based on what her Fathers have told her, there with them was Sandalphon, sneering at her in disgust, Uriel drawing her sword, Michael pouring water into a bath, and Gabriel was obviously the douche bag holding her arms. "Alright, so...is this Heaven's ugliest, or finest. I'm a bit confused on the uptake." She snarked, earning a slightly proud look from Crowley.

"Shut your mouth, abomination!"

"Right...abomination. Explain to me, what your definition of abomination is?" She chuckled darkly.

"I said SHUT IT!" Gabriel growled out, pulling her arms tighter, but the pain didn't phase her.

She looked up at Crowley, and nearly gasped at what she saw. His eyes flashed green. A normal looking green! He then winked at her. _'Adah, only you can hear me. After God told us everything...about our marriage and all that...she returned my status, my powers, my grace, all of it, but she also said for appearances sake I had to remain a demon. HOWEVER, she also said that SOON the other Archangels would know I'm back. I think that's now. I'm not going to tell you how to do it. All I ask is that you do it in a way that they won't forget it.'_

She smirked at Crowley, before she yanked herself free from Gabriel's hold, nearly breaking his wrist. "ME!? An abomination!? Let me tell you what I personally think an abomination is!" The Archangels started chasing her, but she opened her palm, conjuring fire. It was normal fire, but they didn't need to know that. They were terrified enough to where they backed away. God had taught her in dreams how to use the elements like She could, because she wasn't that good at healing, and her powers kept growing. So while she held fire in one hand, she held a ball of water that never dripped in the other hand. "I think a true abomination is someone who tried to BURN an angel for the same thing they had done. You had consorted with demons too. You talked to one on the battlefield. Had equal footing, and I suspect that Michael over there isn't too innocent or either since she was able to WALTZ right into HELL. Punishment or not, Hell doesn't trust anyone. They would only allow someone they KNOW! It's likely that I'm wrong, but more likely that I'm not. Anyway, someone had to deliver the Hellfire, and I do so wonder if their trials were approved by God or Satan. I mean, they're the ultimate say so."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Sandalphon spat.

Irritated, she made the fire grow, shooting some of it out at him, causing him to back away swiftly, cowering in fear of it. "Tell me. Did God approve of Aziraphale's punishment?"

"It was decided among the four Archangels."

"Right...and somehow FOUR Archangels outrank one PRINCIPALITY!?"

"He's not..." Gabriel furrowed his brow in confusion. "...Aziraphale's not a..."

"Go ahead. Pull up a Principality roster. I know you must have one, and look for Aziraphale's name. I bet it'll be near the top."

"It would be a waste of time." Michael argued.

"Would it?" Adah challenged. "Or are you afraid that a nephilim knows more than you? An abomination?"

With an agitated huff, Gabriel pulled up the roster on his phone and his jaw dropped at what he read. "He...He's on here." He muttered out.

"I'm sorry, Archangel _FUCKING_ Gabriel...what was that? Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"He's on the Principality class."

"Right, and now..." She got rid of the ball of water, deciding to play catch in between her hands with the ball of fire, terrifying the Archangels. "...I'm just a poor...little...nephilim..." With every syllable she sauntered closer to Gabriel, deciding to eventually just hold the ball in front of her, in between the both of them. "...I couldn't possibly know that a Principality outranks an Archangel in Faith, power, AND divinity...now can I? I mean...I'm an abomination after all."

"You are STILL an Abomination!" He spat. "It was a minor error on our-"

She immediately got rid of the ball of fire in her right hand so that she could punch Gabriel in the side of his face, sending him flying across the room. "DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT A MINOR FUCKING ERROR, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Her voice echoed, reverberated, and became tangible in the air of the room they were in. The other three Archangels backed away from her in pure shock and fear as she walked over towards Gabriel. She pulled at Gabriel's lavender colored tie, straddling him without any of her touching him. "You didn't consult GOD on an EXECUTION! SHE is JUDGE, JURY, AND EXECUTIONER! YOU are her angels. Her soldiers. Hers to command, and I highly doubt she gave THAT particular command."

"GET OFF ME ABOMINATION!" He roared as he pushed her off with a bolt of lightning.

"ADAH!" Aziraphale and Crowley shouted together desperately.

"Adah..." Gabriel breathed out in a haggard breath. "...so that's your name, abomination."

From where she landed, Adah felt more fury and wrath than she had ever felt in her long life. "I. AM NOT. AN. ABOMINATION!" She shouted as she got up, her wings fully out, her eyes glowing a color they had never been before. They were glowing a pure ruby red, her pupils dilated with her wrath, but her irises stayed the same, other than the glowing and different color of course, but the same none the less. She held out her hands and there was pure light coming from them. "I AM THE DAUGHTER OF ARCHANGEL RAPHAEL AND PRINCIPALITY AZIRAPHALE! I AM NOT AN ABOMINATION!"

"A-A-Archangel Raphael?" Uriel questioned with pure confusion and horror dancing across her face as she continued to try and back away from Adah.

"Sorry..." She smirked with absolutely no mirth in her eyes. "...you would know him as Crowley. God has seen fit to Rise him back to his former status." She calmed her powers, returning her eyes to normal, and bringing the light and her wings back within herself. "I am NO abomination."

** _"Indeed, my Granddaughter, you are not."_ **

"I have to say..." Came a familiar voice to all but Adah, however, the others could barely place it. That is, until he showed up. "...she's quite remarkable, isn't she."

"SAMAEL!?" Crowley blinked several times in pure astonishment.

"Hello, brother. Good to see you again. Glad to see you Risen, honestly. You were a rubbish demon. Too nice, too compassionate, and just too...NOT Hellish. I always knew it was you the moment you fell. Oh!" He chuckled lightly as he snapped his fingers, walking towards him and Aziraphale, releasing the bindings around their wrists. "I can see you managed to nab the Principality you would never stop talking about, and you caught him as a DEMON no less. My, my, my...well...I trust you'll be good to each other."

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Michael growled out.

_**"Because I invited him."**_ God calmly stated as she walked over towards Adah, her statement halting the other angels, but caused a proud and smug smirk to appear on Samael's face. _**"He's Samael for right not. Adam accidentally restored him as well, but we agreed...a balance needs to be maintained. So...Adah...my Granddaughter...you've become quite powerful."**_

"Thank you, Grandmother." She grinned before looking at her Fathers. She gave a quick bow of her head before rushing over to them. However, before she made it there, she abruptly stopped as she watched Crowley transform into Raphael. She had been given a description from him, but the description did absolutely no justice to the real thing. With a wave of his hand, he conjured a staff with a golden snake wrapped around it, and she watched as his clothes changed into midnight blue robes while his freckles turned into pure gold, mimicking the stars that he had once created. They shone across his face like her own and all the way from his shoulders down to his fingers. "F-Father?"

He gave her another wink, while trying his best not to notice the dropped jaw look Aziraphale was ATTEMPTING to NOT give. He then turned to face Samael. "It's good to see you again, brother." He took a step forward to wrap his arms around him. "It's been far too long."

"It has, hasn't it?" Samael hummed as he returned the hug.

When they're hug ended, God stood next to Crowley, facing Her other four Archangels as Samael moved to stand by Adah's side. _**"Adah was once born a nephilim. A human man got Crowley pregnant when he made too much of an effort in becoming a woman, but I allowed her existence. They are a part of my plans. Aziraphale, Crowley, Crowley's other form Raphael, Adah, and even Samael. They are a part of my Ineffable plans, and I am furious with the four of you for ordering an execution without consulting or even notifying me first."**_

"Oh, and don't think Hell has it easy at the moment." Samael huffed with a slight smirk. "They did the same thing to me, trying to execute Crowley. Now, when I was observing the execution, I nearly couldn't believe my eyes! My brother's soul wasn't in that body. I'm the only one that can SEE souls, but I didn't see his...instead I saw Aziraphale's. Wonderful job, by the way, Principality Aziraphale."

"G-God...f-forgive us!" Michael pleaded.

_**"You!?"**_ God scoffed a disbelieving laugh. _**"You, Archangel Michael, who had been communicating with demons back and forth for millennia, who tried to EXECUTE Aziraphale for the very same thing!? Why should I forgive that? Give me one single good reason?"**_ Unable to give one, God nodded her head and moved onto Sandalphon. _**"You! Sandalphon! Give me one reason I should forgive you? Hellfire was YOUR suggestion."**_ He shook his head as he shrunk away._** "Fine then, Uriel?" Another shake of a head. "Finally...GABRIEL! You told Aziraphale to shut his stupid mouth and die already, you also told him to lose his gut..."**_

"HE WHAT!?" Crowley snarled, lifting his staff up before slamming it down, immediately changing their surroundings to being surrounded by a Nebula.

God waved her hand with a slight chuckle and they were back in Heaven. _**"Calm yourself, Raphael."**_

"S-Sorry." He nodded, but he put a protective arm around Aziraphale, drawing him closer.

_ **"Anyway, as I was saying, you've been cruel to him since the fall, you never bothered to check if he was on the roster. You just ASSUMED that because he didn't stay in the upper level of Heaven, that he was your inferior. Not only that, but you've been unnecessarily unkind to him on numerous occasions. Why should I forgive you?"** _

Gabriel bowed his head in shame, but he quickly caught a glimpse of Adah trying to come forward so he shot his head back up. Then, he saw Samael grab her shoulder, stopping her. "Wait! They still think you're an abomination."

She turned to him and gave him a gentle smile. She then reached up to kiss his cheek before patting his hand that rested on her shoulder. "That's okay. I know what I am and so does God. I'm the daughter of Archangel Raphael...also known as the Demon Crowley, and I'm also the daughter of Principality Aziraphale. Not only that, but I'm the Granddaughter of God and the niece of Archangel Samael also known as the demon Lucifer or Satan. I know who and what I am."

_ **"Adah, come forward, Granddaughter."** _

She nodded her head, and Samael released her. Once she was standing by God's side she looked up. "Yes, Grandmother?"

_ **"Why should I forgive them? They tried to kill you Fathers. Why should I forgive them? Why shouldn't I just fell them now and name new Archangels? It certainly wouldn't be difficult."** _

Adah shook her head as she looked at the four of them. "Because, they must learn, and they can't do that if you just cast them out. They need to learn humility, understanding, kindness, and how to keep up with themselves better. Not only that, but they didn't try and give you excuses. Not even a single stutter. You should forgive them, because even if you do, this will remain with them for the rest of eternity and beyond. This moment. This bout of embarrassment, this moment of a slap of humility, this moment of realization, and this moment of self reflection. This will live with them forever, and if you just cast them out, then it won't change anything. IF you forgive them, it'll be seared onto their grace and soul like a brand. If you forgive them, you'll be forgiving them for their treatment towards Aziraphale, towards me, towards Crowley, towards everything they've done wrong and they will never go a day without knowing that they were forgiven for those things. Especially by you."

_**"Very good! That's an excellent answer!"**_ God praised her with a small kiss on her forehead. She then turned to face the other Archangels that stared at her in complete disbelief. _**"Like I had said before...Adah, Aziraphale, Crowley...also known as Raphael, and Samael...also known as Lucifer...they are a part of my Ineffable Plan. That is made known now, but it SHOULD'VE been made known when Aziraphale and Crowley DIDN'T die in the executions. I do not like explaining my plans. Especially my INEFFABLE one. So...I'll only say this once. Leave them alone. Do not bother them. Do not attack them. Do not speak to them. Do not go near them. Do not even think about them unless you are thinking about his very moment. I will only forgive your transgressions involving them JUST THIS ONCE. Do I make myself clear?"**_

"YES, LORD!" The all shouted at once.

_**"Good."**_ God nodded her head before giving a wave of her hand, sending Adah, Crowley, and Aziraphale back home in the forms they left in. Adah was on the sofa while Crowley and Aziraphale were in their chairs.

"So..." Adah started with a small smirk as Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other, feeling giddy at the brand new realization that they would really and truly be left alone now. "...NOW we're free."

"W-We're free, Crowley." Aziraphale stuttered out with a wide smile, quickly grabbing Crowley's hand with a pounding and joyous heart.

"Yeah...seems that way." He nodded as he returned the grip in kind.

"Well...now that we're free..." Adah started. "...I was wondering..."

"Yes." Crowley laughed out as he let go of Aziraphale to get up and sit on Adah's left.

"Of course you can." Aziraphale answered as he got up to sit on her right.

"We would love it if you moved in." Crowley grinned. He then noticed the tears falling from Adah's eyes. "Hey, what are these for?" Crowley asked as he wiped away one tear while Aziraphale wiped away the other.

"I-I'm so happy. I have both of my Fathers, you're both REALLY mine, and now neither of us has to be afraid of Heaven OR Hell. We can truly be a family."

"Oh, my darling girl...we were always a family." Aziraphale looked at Crowley, who nodded in agreement.

"He's right, but I understand what you mean." Crowley stated. "We can OPENLY be a family."

"I love you both. So very much." She sniffled, but when she received a combined hug from them both, her tears miraculously vanished, and she knew. She knew that there were going to be many more interesting adventures from now on, because no neither Heaven nor Hell could stop them from being what they were. A family. A strange and Ineffable one, but a family none the less.


End file.
